Susurros de Traicion
by Kashike
Summary: (Universo Alternativo) (Humanizado) Rainbow y su equipo son parte de una agencia policial especial que tendra que hacer todo lo posible para tratar de descifrar una misteriosa conspiracion que podria estar amenazando el mundo entero.
1. Intro

Los personajes de MLP no me pertences, son propiedad de Hasbro hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Se encontraba justo detrás de una puerta, esperando la voz que diera la señal de moverse, todos sus músculos estaban lo más conectados posible a su cabeza y esta a su vez en el mayor grado de concentración esperando únicamente la orden que le llegaría a través del auricular en su oído, sostuvo su arma con más fuerza mientras sentía como la expectativa se apoderaba de su cuerpo y sus músculos empezaban a querer moverse, el nerviosismo ya no era ningún problema para ella, pero la ansiedad cada vez que tenía que hacer algo como eso, era inigualable. Podía sentir la mirada del resto de su equipo en ella, todos concentrados de igual manera en las acciones de su cuerpo. Controlo su ansiedad una vez más mientras podía sentir como una gota de sudor se escurría por su frente.

De pronto la voz en el auricular hablo.

— ¡Ahora!

Su cuerpo reacciono con violencia ante la instrucción ya esperada, la puerta cedió en cuanto la golpeo, se escucharon ligeras explosiones en el piso de abajo y Rainbow se colocó la máscara antigás que llevaba sobre la cabeza, el resto de su equipo la imito y la seguían de cerca mientras ella a toda velocidad llegaba a las escaleras del recinto.

Cuando llego al piso de abajo el humo había empezado a apoderarse del cuarto y los individuos en el apenas estaban tratando de reaccionar a lo que sucedía.

En cuanto tuvo campo visual del lugar se fijó claramente en todo lo que había en el cuarto, su velocidad de observación era una de sus mejores cualidades, sabía con exactitud su objetivo (Rescatar a los civiles, neutralizar a los hostiles) pero si la habían enviado a ella era porque sabían que siempre lograba mucho más que los objetivos principales.

Antes de que siquiera alguno de los 5 tipos que ocupaban el piso se dieran cuenta de su presencia en el cuarto, ella apunto y disparo enseguida las piernas del que se encontraba más cerca de ella, el sonido del arma puso en alerta a todos enseguida, se escucharon gritos de las personas que estaban contra el suelo y su equipo acelero el paso adelantándose y tomando cobertura del cuarto, ella se dirigió contra el sujeto que acababa de derribar y con el ímpetu de su aceleración le propino una patada en el brazo antes de que el pudiera levantar el arma para apuntarle. Su equipo había logrado neutralizar a otros dos sujetos y los dos restantes bajaron las armas en cuanto se vieron superados por la situación. Pero sabían que había otros 2 en algún lugar del recinto. Rainbow no perdió ni un segundo, ordeno que la siguieran dos de sus compañeras mientras el resto del equipo se quedaba a recatar a los civiles y arrestar a los hostiles. La mujer de cabello morado y su amiga Rubia la siguieron mientras se colaba a la siguiente habitación por donde evidentemente se debían encontrar los otros dos sujetos, ella no se detenía, cedió toda la confianza a sus reflejos mientras corría por los pasillos del edificio buscando a los dos sujetos, no dejaría que escaparan.

De pronto una de las puertas laterales al fondo del pasillo que daba a una de las salidas se abrió, dos tipos salieron de ella con un maletín en sus manos y armados con armas pequeñas, Ella y las otras dos agentes tomaron cobertura en cuanto los tipos las vieron, abrieron fuego contra ellas sin dudarlo un segundo, Rainbow se quitó la máscara de gas mientras sostenía con firmeza su arma, y ponía atención al sonido de los disparos, en cuanto noto que el cargador se acabó salió a toda velocidad, pero los individuos ya habían salido por la puerta, tomo su auricular y presiono el botón que se encontraba en él para transmitir mientras corría detrás de los sujetos a toda velocidad seguida de sus compañeras.

— ¡Están saliendo por la puerta este!

Salió del edificio hacia el mismo callejón por el que ella y su equipo habían entrado en primer lugar, cuando hizo contacto visual con ellos se estaban subiendo a un automóvil que se encontraba estacionado sobre la calle trasera del edificio, siguió corriendo a toda velocidad en un intento de alcanzarlos antes de que se subieran al vehículo, espero que el equipo al otro lado del auricular ya se hubiesen movilizado para bloquear el vehículo al darse cuenta que no lo alcanzaría, de pronto un disparo sonó a su espalda e impacto exactamente en el neumático del vehículo que apenas comenzaba a arrancar.

Los sujetos a bordo del mismo no se inmutaron y el peso de toda la maquina cayó sobre la llanta restante que produjo un rechinido espantoso y un montón de humo provocado por el caucho de la llanta quemado. El tiempo extra que aquello tardo fue suficiente para que ella y su compañera rubia alcanzaran el vehículo, pues la bala había venido del otro miembro de su equipo que se había detenido para apuntar correctamente.

Ella fue la primera en arremeter el vehículo, golpeo el cristal trasero con el mango de su arma y todas sus fuerzas mientras la rubia usaba su arma que era más grande para golpear el parabrisas y evitar que siguieran intentando escapar. El golpe en el vidrio de atrás sin embargo le sirvió más, pues enseguida abrió la misma puerta y mientras la rubia se quitaba del camino para evitar que el arranque del automóvil le pasara por encima, ella se metió de un salto en el vehículo y puso el cañón de su arma contra la cabeza del conductor.

— ¡Detén el automóvil ahora mismo!

El sujeto ya había quitado el pie del acelerador en cuanto sintió el arma sobre su cabeza y levanto rápidamente las manos en señal de que se rendía.

Un montón de patrullas aparecieron a los 20 segundos rodeando el vehículo y varios oficiales arrestaron a los dos fugitivos.

La misión había sido un éxito, Rainbow Dash regreso al interior del edificio con sus dos compañeras Applejack y Rarity. Las personas ya estaban siendo desalojadas, un equipo de limpieza revisaba el lugar y el resto de su equipo le esperaba dentro.

—Objetivos neutralizados sin uso de fuerza letal y rehenes rescatados de forma exitosa. La misión fue un éxito equipo.

Hablo como enlistando los objetivos, la denominada líder de su equipo, su amiga Twilight Sparkle que sin duda era la mente detrás de cada maniobra que hacían y una de las principales razones por las que su pequeño equipo de operación era el mejor de la policía de Ponyville y Canterlot.

Rainbow se alegró de ver que el resto de sus amigas estaban bien.

—Por supuesto que sería un éxito Twilight, un simple banco, algunos rehenes y un montón de inútiles tratando de salirse con la suya. El pan de cada día.

—Aun así me alegro de que nos hayan llamado a apoyar, cuando se trata de rehenes nunca se es demasiado precavido.

Había hablado una chica de cabello rosa y apariencia frágil que sin embargo era un miembro valioso de aquel escuadrón, y también la mejor amiga de Rainbow.

— ¡Ja! No exageres Fluttershy, la policía se pudo haber encargado sola de este caso, pero dado que no hemos tenido nada de acción por más de dos días, quería estirar las piernas un poco.

— ¿Nada de acción? ¿De qué hablas Dashie? La competencia de lagartijas entre Applejack y tú ayer fue muy entretenida, Ji ji, aun no puedo creer que te ganara, sin duda a eso le llamo yo acción.

Había respondido el miembro restante del equipo, Pinkie Pie, solía decirle Dashie de cariño a Rainbow que se enojó ante la mención de su derrota el día anterior frente a Applejack. Pinkie siempre hacia ese tipo de comentarios cuando Rainbow alardeaba que terminaban dejándola mal, y siempre parecía que la chica de cabello alborotado lo hacía sin la menor intención.

— ¡Pinkie! Agh, me refiero a que no habíamos tenido trabajo de campo.

—Oh, claro, tienes razón.

—Como sea chicas, avisare al jefe de policía lo bien que salieron las cosas, el resto de los cuerpo policial se encargara a partir de aquí, nos vemos en la base ¿de acuerdo? —Interrumpió Twilight mientras salía del edificio.

—Bueno, supongo que fue otro día feliz, ah Rarity, lo de allá fue un excelente tiro de verdad. —Dijo la chica rubia mientras su compañera de cabellera morada se acercaba al grupo.

—Muchas gracias Applejack, he estado practicando mucho mis tiros con Fluttershy, claro que aún no soy tan buena como ella, pero creo que he mejorado.

La chica mencionada se ruborizo ante su mención e iba a argumentar algo pero fue interrumpida por Rainbow.

—Ya basta ustedes de halagos, vámonos a la base, ya me dio hambre.

Salieron del edificio juntas. Las seis eran parte de un escuadrón especial de la agencia de seguridad de Canterlot que residía principalmente en Ponyville, Las habían llamado para apoyar al equipo de asalto que rescataría a los rehenes de un asalto bancario. Gracias a la calidad de cada uno de sus integrantes, el equipo era muy valorado y solo las llamaban para misiones de gran importancia, y tratándose de rehenes nunca estaban de más.

Dado a ese reconocimiento, Rainbow, que por sí sola ya era un poco arrogante, se la pasaba alardeando de lo increíble que era en acción y de lo superior de sus habilidades en especial sobre velocidad. Aunque casi siempre se veía superada en habilidades físicas ante Applejack y claramente la mente del grupo era Twilight. Sin embargo ya todas se habían acostumbrado a la altanería de su amiga por lo que no la tomaban en serio y solo la halagaban cuando era necesario.

En dos automóviles se dirigieron a la base que tenía su agencia en Ponyville, donde esperarían a Twilight que iba a dar el informe de su misión a la oficina de policía local.

* * *

Aquella mujer miro nuevamente al grupo de personas que le rodeaban, repasando ligeramente los datos que conocía de cada uno, evaluando la expresión en sus rostros. Trataba de descifrar si alguno de ellos flaqueaba ante las acciones que estaban a punto de emprender, se sentía orgullosa de su habilidad para leer el semblante de las personas, era una habilidad de la que se sentía tan segura que afirmaba que a ella nadie le podía mentir.

El cuerdo estaba cubierto de una pequeña luz que parecía a punto de morir, el reóstato había sido ajustado a su mayor resistencia con el fin de provocar un efecto de tinieblas entre los individuos reunidos y hacer más misteriosa la reunión.

Se encontraba sentada en un extremo de una mesa en forma de elipse donde por lo menos había otras 20 personas sentadas. Todas ellas vestidas con atuendos elegantes y sofisticados, con la postura que adquieren todos los hombres de poder.

Supo entonces que no había duda en ninguno de ellos, después de todo, les había ofrecido aquello sin lo que no podían vivir, más poder. Una sonrisa macabra se asomó a sus labios mientras se decidía a proseguir con sus planes.

Presiono un ligero botón en su portátil que activo el altavoz del mismo, una voz del otro lado distorsionada hablo como a un grupo de colegas.

—Caballeros, estamos listos para comenzar con las operaciones.

Una serie de aplausos siguieron a aquellas palabras, dejando claro que se comprometían en cuerpo y alma con aquella conspiración.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, fue bastante corto lo se, y deja muchas cosas al aire, pero solo es el intro.

Hace mucho tiempo tenia esta historia en mente, de hecho la escribia con varios amigos pero jamas pudimos terminarla o publicarla, ahora la he adaptado a los personajes de MLP y me he decidido a publicara.

Sera muy larga y debido a que habra muchos personajes se que me costara mucho trabajo pero realmente tenia ganas de sacarla de mi cabeza, espero que les guste.

Otra razon por la que me decidi a escribirla tambien es porque se que aman el SoarinDash, y este fic lo tendra, pero les prometo algo muy diferente, como se daran cuenta sera una historia de accion y aventura, pero el romance es indispensable en todas las buenas historias xD

Por ahora solo es una pequeña introduccion, en los proximos capitulos se ira revelando mas y mas. dejen su review de que les parece la redaccion y el genero, lo apreciaria mucho.

Es un universo alternativo, y humanizado, no pude encontrar mejor foto de portada :c si alguien conoce una que se vea mas ruda aviseme porfavor.

Nos vemos en el proxmo capitulo ^^ Brohoof!


	2. Organizaciones

Una figura se movía entre las sombras, la única luz era un poco del reflejo de la luz del sol en la luna que se colaba por la ventana, apenas podía distinguir la intensidad de la pequeña luz artificial que generaba un farol en medio de la calle frente a su "casa", si es que a aquel lugar se le podía llamar así. Se encontraba en uno de esos lugares de la ciudad que muchos de sus habitantes prefieren evitar, y pretender que no existe cuando piensan en lo bien que les va en sus vidas.

Miro a su alrededor, el lugar no cambiaba, siempre salía dejando la puerta entreabierta, jamás entraba nadie. Se había ganado una reputación en el vecindario, "Mercenario" le llamaban.

Pero ella no era ningún "Mercenario" la catalogaban como un ser que no sentía piedad y era capaz de vender a su propia familia, pero ella no era nada de eso, y odiaba que la llamaran así. Era por los mercenarios que ella estaba en esa situación de vida tan deplorable, esas personas que por un poco de poder hacían lo que fuera, sin importar nada, era por esas personas por las que ella se había convertido en lo que era.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta, el mismo sujeto de siempre, quería la renta de aquella pocilga que llamaba hogar.

Saco el dinero de su bolsillo y lo entrego al sujeto sin decir una palabra, como era de costumbre. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando el tipo hablo inesperadamente.

— ¿A quién heriste esta vez Trixie?

La chica volteo enseguida con una mirada de intenso odio, odiaba que la llamaran por su nombre.

—Espero no haya sido a nadie importante, porque esta mañana alguien pregunto por ti, primero un tipo de traje, y después una mujer. No les dije nada, pero supongo que alguien te está buscando por algo que hiciste, creí que solo asesinabas a puros don nadie.

El tipo se fue sin siquiera esperar a que ella contestara, ya conocía la personalidad reservada de la muchacha. Sin embargo aquello era sin duda algo inesperado, nadie sabía dónde vivía, si acaso solo algunas personas cercanas conocían su nombre. ¿Quién la había ido a buscar?

Se puso a intentar recordar sobre sus últimas víctimas, no eran personas que parecieran importantes, la mayoría eran vagos sin oficio ni beneficio. Y cuando asaltaba a alguien no hacía más que alguna herida superficial. Tampoco recordaba haberle robado a algún individuo de aspecto importante.

¿Entonces quien le había ido a buscar? La lista disminuía cada vez más y solo podía pensar en antiguos enemigos, eso hizo que una corriente recorriera su cuerpo, ¿la habían encontrado?

Un golpeteo en la puerta la despertó de sus pensamientos, se acerco a la rendija de la puerta, conocía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

—Llego un trabajo, para mañana mismo.

Era su empleado, una mano le paso un pequeño papel, tenía escrito un nombre, una breve descripción y un lugar de la ciudad.

—Ya sabes que hay que hacer, mañana recibirás el resto del pago.

El sujeto se fue sin decir nada mas o esperar alguna respuesta, ella tomo el papel y lo metió en su bolsillo con bastante irritación, detestaba tener que asesinar gente por dinero, pero ya no le quedaban muchas alternativas, era eso o morir ella de hambre, además de que aquel oficio le permitía conocer a gente que le era de utilidad. Miro a la calle, evaluando la dirección a su objetivo y se puso en marcha.

Durante el viaje no solía pensar mucho las cosas, el tipo era algún pobre diablo que le debía mucho dinero a la persona equivocada, lo encontró fácilmente, no había emoción alguna al hacer ese tipo de trabajos, acababa con personas que en realidad a nadie le importaban, parásitos de la sociedad, y era justo por eso que no recibía una gran paga por hacerlo, pero era lo suficiente para mantenerse con vida.

Siguió al tipo unas cuantas calles en uno de esos barrios marginados de la ciudad, antes de que el tipo siquiera notara que alguien le seguía, una mano le tapó la boca y un cuchillo entro limpiamente por su espalda, era de madrugada, no había nadie en las calles, y en caso de que hubiera alguien, Trixie dudaba mucho que siquiera les importara que asesinara a alguien en medio de aquella calle. Era un barrio peligroso. La sangre corriendo por su mano le producía una sensación muy extraña siempre, entre el placer de tener el poder de acabar con una vida, y el sufrimiento de los recuerdos que la atormentaban.

Regreso a su casa, dejo la menor cantidad de huellas posibles aunque sabía que su empleador se encargaba de que nadie la encontrara. Entro de nuevo en su pequeña morada, se acostó en su cama sin reflexionar mucho sobre lo sucedido, era solo otro día normal para ella, otro día en que se ganaba la vida, un paso más cerca de su venganza…

* * *

El día terminaba y Rainbow y sus amigas se disponían a irse a descansar luego de otro día de trabajo, habían pasado dos días desde su última misión por lo que más que nada se la habían pasado atendiendo algunos casos de investigación, pero en esos casos Twilight, Rarity y Fluttershy solían hacer la mayor parte del trabajo, por lo que ella más que nada las escoltaba y esperaba el momento de entrar en acción.

—Creo que ya me estoy empezando a aburrir, estos casos son tan comunes que creo que ya sé exactamente la apariencia de los culpables. —Dijo Rainbow mientras todas recogían sus cosas para irse.

—Bueno, en ese caso podrías hacer ya un retrato para ayudarnos a encontrarlos. —le contesto Twilight con un tono de cansancio.

—Me refiero a que siempre resulta ser casi lo mismo, algún loco que esta resentido de alguna forma y ocurrió algo en su vida que acelero su impulso de psicópata, se los aseguro, de hecho es probable que mañana resolvamos el caso, siempre lo hacemos en cuatro días normalmente.

Pese a ser un escuadrón con un alto grado de independencia, trabajaban en el mismo edificio que tenía la guardia real en Ponyville, el cual era un anexo al de la policía local. Se encontraban cerca del último piso. Por lo que era inevitable que al bajar se encontraran con los policías locales.

Continuaron charlando mientras bajaban en el elevador.

—Entiendo que es algo pesado de hacer Rainbow, y sé que prefieres actuar a estar siguiendo pistas, pero por esos somos un equipo, una vez que encontremos al sujeto sabes que tu lideraras su arresto. —Dijo Twilight con tono maternal tratando de animar a su amiga

—Claro, solo espero que sea un reto.

Mientras salían del elevador un joven de cabello verde con estilo mohicano y que iba de traje pero con una placa en el pecho caminaba hacia ellas.

—Umm… Rainbow, creo que ahí viene tu amigo. —Dijo Fluttershy en voz baja, haciendo que todas voltearan.

— ¡Uy! Parece que alguien SI tendrá una cita esta noche. —Dijo Rarity en voz baja burlándose.

— ¡¿Es broma?! Le dije que trabajaría hasta tarde, ¿Cuánto tiempo espero?

—Bueno, tengo entendido que sale casi al mediodía, así que debió esperar bastante, será mejor que no lo rechaces.

—Arg… supongo que no podré hacerlo.

En eso, el muchacho llego junto a ellas que dejaron de murmurar al instante.

— ¡Hola chicas! ¡Rainbow! Sé que dijiste que no podríamos salir hoy por que saldrías tarde pero… —el muchacho era bastante apuesto, y más que nada tenía un aspecto bastante respetable, pero al dirigirse a la muchacha parecía bastante nervioso. —bueno, también salí un poco tarde… así que… no sé si aceptes que vayamos a tomar algo rápido aunque sea.

—Hola Thunderlane, emm… si claro, no hay problema. —contesto Rainbow tratando de ocultar su incomodidad.

Las demás se fueron despidiéndose amistosamente de ambos, hacía algún tiempo que Rainbow salía de vez en cuando con Thunderlane, que era un detective de la policía local, bastante bueno en su área, se habían conocido cuando trabajaron en un caso juntos. Y aunque era atractivo y muy buena persona, Rainbow más que nada salía con él para que no la siguieran presionando sus amigas, pues el chico era bastante insistente y era más que claro que deseaba una relación con ella. Y no es que a ella no le gustara, simplemente nunca había sido del tipo que se enamora de alguien y busca una relación con esa persona, de hecho en su vida siempre había tenido muy claro lo que quería, y una relación nunca había sido parte de ello.

Fueron a un pequeño café en las afueras de la ciudad, donde se podía observar el bosque Everfree y el clima, gracias a ello era bastante agradable. Aunque Rainbow no le daba mucha entrada al muchacho, siempre se la pasaba bien platicando como amigos con él.

— ¿Así que se aprobó finalmente la creación de los Shadowbolts? —decía Rainbow con bastante curiosidad.

—Así es, de todas formas nunca hubo mucha duda sobre su aprobación, escuche que la princesa Luna comenzó a reclutar en cuanto se hizo la propuesta, ¿te mencione que buscaron que me uniera?

— ¡¿De verdad?!

— ¡Claro! Me llego una carta formal con las instrucciones, pero la verdad no me llamo mucho la atención, el sueldo es muy superior y los privilegios bastantes, pero sinceramente no es mi área.

— ¿Por qué no? escuche que serán algo así como los Wonderbolts, ¿no es lo que quisieras ser?

—Eso no es cierto, sabes que los Wonderbolts son más bien una agencia de investigación a nivel global con agentes muy bien entrenados, no, los Shadowbolts serán más bien una gendarmería, una especia de policía militar que más que nada trabajara en Equestria y el Imperio de Cristal.

—Oh si, escuche que es algo en conjunto con la reina Cadance, aunque no entiendo bien para que hicieron eso, han sido tiempos de paz, y en cuanto a policía, nuestro pequeño escuadrón es más que suficiente para Ponyville y Canterlot. —Dijo Rainbow con superioridad.

—Es más que nada idea de ese nuevo Secretario de Defensa, tiene bastante influencia en el congreso y con las reinas.

—Ya veo, también escuche que varios gobernantes del Imperio de Cristal apoyaron bastante la propuesta, supongo que lograron lo que querían, de todas formas por lo que me dices no creo que muchas cosas se vean afectadas.

—Así es… cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo va lo de tu traspaso a los Wonderbolts?

—Oh pues…— Rainbow pareció desanimarse un poco ante la pregunta. —he estado hablando con Twilight y no le parece la mejor idea, le he dicho que no planeo dejar el equipo, pero supone que no es buena idea que forme parte de los Wonderbolts y también de nuestro equipo, el cual por si solo ha levantado suficiente polémica por la estrecha relación que tenemos con la reina Celestia.

— ¡¿Siguen molestándolas por eso?!—pregunto extrañado Thunderlane.

—Extraordinariamente, sí. No sé por qué algunos oficiales de policía aquí y en Canterlot siguen dudando de nosotras y juzgándonos de ser solo unas consentidas de la realeza. Y es por eso que Twilight no desea que me cambie aun, cree que también pensaran que solo es por la influencia que tenemos en la capital.

—Es lamentable, sé que si las vieran actuar pensarían de otra forma.

—Eso es lo mejor, cuando se dan cuenta de lo increíblemente asombrosas que somos, siempre se quedan con la boca abierta.

Ambos rieron un poco ante aquel comentario y siguieron con la velada, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que decidieran irse. Durante el camino a casa Thunderlane comenzó a halagar a Rainbow de forma romántica y cuando paso a dejarla a su casa ella ya se sentía bastante incomoda.

—Escucha Rainbow, —Thunderlane la tomo de las manos mientras se encontraban en la puerta de su casa y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro. — sabes que realmente me gustas mucho, y creo que realmente la pasamos bien juntos, no sé, ¿te gustaria mantener una relación un poco más formal conmigo?

Mientras le decía eso pasaba su mano lentamente por el cabello de Rainbow y era demasiado evidentemente que trataría de besarla, ella volteo un poco la mirada y aunque estaba algo sonrojada, su expresión era más bien de incomodidad.

—Emm… escucha Thunder, la verdad si me la paso bien contigo… pero no estoy buscando eso realmente ahora… me gustas también pero… como amigo…(?)

El muchacho se quedó estático, Rainbow temió haber dañado al chico pero no pudo reconocer la expresión que tenía él en el rostro.

—Está bien Rainbow, sé que eso piensas ahora, ¡yo sabía que no sería fácil! Pero si somos amigos. —Thunderlane puso una sonrisa de confianza. — Al menos tengo la oportunidad de seguir saliendo contigo ¿no? y tal vez después cambies de opinión.

—Pues no te prometo nada pero, todo puede pasar.

A Rainbow le gustaba eso de poner la situación de forma que no tuviera que cambiar su forma de ser, se despidieron como amigos bromeando frente a la situación y Rainbow se puso a pensar nuevamente en todo eso de su cambio a los Wonderbolts, era lo que siempre había querido, y aunque ahora prácticamente estaba a la altura, no se sentiría realizada hasta que tuviera el título, después de todo, ese era su sueño.

Aunque por ahora tenía más que nada preocuparse de los pocos casos que tenían a cargo, después hablaría del tema con Twilight y el resto del equipo.

* * *

Dos personas se encontraban a la mitad de la carretera en un choque bastante aparatoso, había varias señales de pruebas en diversos puntos del lugar, algunos uniformados hablaban por radio y otros solo perdían el tiempo. Una mujer de mediana edad, cabello corto y blanco con un peinado extravagante se acercó al principal protagonista del choque: una camioneta blindada de traslado policial de máxima seguridad.

—Insisto. Nadie podría haber sobrevivido a esto. —dijo con un extraño acento muy remarcado, llevaba un traje y una placa muy especial que tenía un pequeño rayo con alas.

—Recuerda bien de quien estamos hablando. Ella sobrevivió. —Le respondió su compañero, un hombre que parecía tener casi su misma edad, tenía le cabello azulado y algo alborotado, y unas ojeras bastante remarcadas bajo sus ojos verdes que llevaba el mismo uniforme que ella.

—Sunset Shimmer, si, lo sé. —la mujer saco una especie de móvil, y comenzó a leer en la pantalla. —ex miembro de la guardia real, de las mejores en su clase, fue detenida por el equipo liderado por Twilight Sparkle luego de que se descubriera que tenía lazos con Discord y de aquella conspiración para asesinar a la reina.

—Dos años en la prisión de máxima seguridad de Canterlot, deciden moverla por razones extrañas y la liberan en el trayecto.

—Si me preguntas, fue una forma poco ortodoxa de escapar, el auto esta hecho pedazos, las patrullas son pérdida total, según los pocos sobrevivientes: fueron atacados desde un helicóptero y había un bloqueo en la carretera con varios lanzamisiles. Las patrullas fueron impactadas de lleno y el helicóptero ataco las llantas del transporte, el choque debió haber sido bastante aparatoso.

—Ella sabía que la liberarían, es obvio que se preparó para el impacto.

—En ese caso también debemos suponer que su traspaso también fue planeado.

— ¿Qué más hay sobre su pasado? ¿Qué relación mantenía exactamente con Discord?

Fleetfoot reviso nuevamente su móvil para obtener la información que le había solicitado Soarin.

—Parece que se descubrió que Sunset Shimmer filtraba información de la guardia real a algunos de los lacayos de Discord, se le descubrió cuando se encontró con el mismísimo Discord en uno de esos encuentros. Se había estando investigando a Shimmer porque ya se sospechaba de un intento de asesinato a la reina, se descubrió entonces que ella lo planeaba.

— ¿Ella lo planeaba? ¿O solo cumplía las órdenes de Discord?

—Según su historial mantenía un fuerte rencor a la reina, lo más probable es que buscara a Discord solo para afectar a la reina, pero no se sabe realmente si Discord ordenaba la conspiración. Además, los compañeros de Sunset aseguraron que la actitud de rencor hacia la realeza tenía mucho tiempo de existir, no hay ninguna prueba de que desde entonces se viera con Discord.

—O tal vez, desde el principio Sunset entro en la guardia real para esa conspiración.

—Sunset entro desde pequeña a los entrenamientos que proporciona la guardia real, siempre fue muy buena, era capitán 2° cuando fue atrapada.

Soarin se había acercado al vehículo para analizar de cerca las huellas, Fleetfoot había guardado su aparato y se encontraba revisando la carretera. Después de un momento regreso a la camioneta con Soarin.

—El trabajo fue de extraordinaria calidad, casi parece exactitud militar. Pero no será tan difícil seguirles el rastro, analizaremos la munición y podremos rastrear el helicóptero.

—No será tan sencillo Fleetfoot, esto es obra de Discord, el no deja cabos sueltos.

— ¿Discord? ¿Para que liberaría Discord a Sunset Shimmer después de dos años?

—No lo sé, pero esto tiene más que ver con lo que él planea, que con la fuga de Sunset, escucha lo que te digo.

—Por dios Soarin, estas exagerando, debes dejar de influenciarte tanto por tu pasado, no todo es obra de Discord. —Soarin la miro con una cara de cautela en reacción a su comentario. —No te preocupes, sé que lo terminaremos atrapando, en serio. Pero por ahora debemos ocuparnos de arrestar de nuevo a Shimmer. Alguien con sus habilidades es muy peligrosa, no importa para quien trabaje.

—De acuerdo, tengo las muestras de munición, trabaja con la policía local para rastrear el helicóptero, veremos que conseguimos.

Soarin pareció recuperar su optimismo, era cierto que cuando se trataba de Discord era algo paranoico, tenía sus razones, pero su compañera era siempre lo suficiente cabeza fría para regresarlo a la tierra, hacían un buen equipo sin duda. Aunque sin duda esta vez se enfrentaban a un caso que sería difícil de resolver, incluso para los Wonderbolts.

* * *

Varios sujetos con uniformes negros militares rodeaban una especie de fábrica en medio de la noche, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad de Manehattan, un helicóptero con la última tecnología en sigilo también se encontraba en la escena, haciendo tan poco ruido que apenas era perceptible su presencia en el lugar, el líder daría la orden de intrusión en cualquier instante, todos cargaban con lo último en tecnología en armamento y equipo, y las habilidades individuales de cada uno eran sobresalientes sin duda.

Varios miembros del escuadrón principal hablaban entre ellos en medio de la ansiedad del asalto.

—Así que la captura del más grande traficante y criminal en la historia de Equestria.

—Sin duda algo digno de la primera misión de los Shadowbolts.

—Suena a una buena propaganda para convencer al pueblo de amarnos, si me lo preguntan.

—Nadie te pregunto nada Vortex.

— ¡Silencio! Ya vamos a actuar.

De pronto todos comenzaron a correr con las armas en alto hacia el recinto, la luz del edificio fue cortada y todos los agentes activaron su visión nocturna. El helicóptero se acercó para cubrir cualquier escape y los agentes entraron por la puerta principal aprovechando la confusión del apagón.

El asalto fue rápido y certero, era una pequeña fábrica de destilación de drogas, pero lo que buscaban estaba en el piso de arriba. La mayor parte se quedó en la planta baja arrestando a los trabajadores y alguno que otro matón armado. Pero el escuadrón principal subió a la pequeña oficina superior.

Entraron rápidamente derribando la puerta, hubo un pequeño intercambio de disparos con los guardaespaldas de su objetivo, pero la oscuridad estaba por completo de su lado, por lo que no represento ningún riesgo. Pronto se encontraron de frente con el objetivo.

— ¡Discord! ¡Quedas arrestado por todos tus crímenes en Equestria!

El capitán del equipo apuntaba con su arma de alto calibre al individuo, un hombre no muy viejo que tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro pese a la situación, una barba extrañamente peinada y el cabello blanco, largo y alborotado, los ojos finos y amarillos. Y mantenía una pose de extraña relajación en su escritorio con los pies sobre el mismo y recargándose en su silla. Era como si esperara por completo la situación y no parecía más que estar divirtiéndose con ella.

— ¡Capitán NightShade! ¡claro! Vayámonos pues.

El capitán se asombró de que supiera su nombre y más que nada de la actitud del tipo, pero siguió actuando de acuerdo al protocolo.

Al día siguiente la noticia se esparció con rapidez por toda Equestria, el criminal más buscado del mundo había sido arrestado por los apenas formados Shadowbolts. En su primera misión oficial.

* * *

Hey! Por fin llega el segundo capitulo :D

No lo habia subido porque no se muy bien como les esta pareciendo, pero la verdad es que he estado inspirado asi que le agrege mucho mas y me decidi a subirlo.

Tengo que decir que este fanfic es bastante... como decirlo... dificil, porque le he dado a los personajes una personalidad madurada de lo que son, o en algunos casos, modificaada por completo para la historia.

Pero les prometo que casi todos tendran su desarrollo para saber porque ahora son asi, en especial nuestra casi protagonista Trixie, que me costo bastante decidir darle ese papel, que sera muy importante.

Tambien por la parte romantica, de hecho queria decirles que aunque es SoarinxDash me pueden pedir otras parejas, aunque el Fluttercord ya es parte de la trama a futuro (spoiler xd) , las sugerencias en ese ambito son bien recibidas, y como se han dado cuenta habra muchos personajes como habia mencionado, pero procurare mantener el mayor orden posible.

En fin, espero dejen su comentario sobre como les esta pareciendo al historia y muchas gracias a los que le dieron la oportunidad y comentaron el cap anterior: **PrincesaRainbowDash, Old Grimie (** espero saber de ti pronto **), Slash Torrrance y una lectora**

Sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en la proxima!


	3. Inicios

_Cambie la imagen de portada porque es mas humanizado que EG :B_

* * *

Sunset caminaba con cautela, aun tenia algunas heridas superficiales luego de su escape, en el cual apenas y había logrado salir con vida, fue un choque bastante aparatoso y ella estaba segura de que, de no ser por el hecho de que ya sabía que sucedería, sus heridas serían el triple de graves de lo que habían sido.

Un helicóptero la había dejado en ese pequeño hangar, le habían dado las instrucciones para llegar ella sola la próxima vez que lo tuviera que hacer de acuerdo a su misión y Sunset no podía sentir más que algo de desprecio por sí misma, apenas era libre tenía que volver a obedecer a otras personas, odiaba seguir ordenes, pero si quiera sobrevivir, era necesario en ocasiones, en especial esta vez .

Eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana, aunque eso no había quitado el hecho de que todo se llevara a cabo con la mayor cautela, la persona a la que iba a ver había sido entregada solo unas horas antes por las mismas personas, y era de vital importancia que ambas hablaran en persona.

Era un pequeño pasillo, bastante ancho; sin duda cabía un pequeño vehículo por él, las puertas a su alrededor estaban todas numeradas y los dos guardias que iban con ella llamaron su atención desde que los vio por primera vez al salir del automóvil de seguridad donde era prisionera.

Sin embargo, no hacia preguntas, tenía las instrucciones que debía seguir claras en su cabeza, no necesitaba saber nada más.

Los dos sujetes abrieron la puerta del fondo, Sunset fue la única que entro. En el pequeño cuarto/celda, estaban dos individuos, ambos rostros, eran familiares para Sunset.

—Vaya, por fin llegaste. Me preguntaba si sobrevivirías a la extracción de mis muchachos.

— ¿Por qué no te callas, Lightning Dust? —Sunset reconoció a la mujer enseguida. Era una vieja conocida de la academia en la guardia real.

—Chicas, chicas. Tranquilas. —hablo por fin el hombre de aspecto bastante excéntrico que se encontraba recostado en el pequeño catre de la habitación. — Mi querida Sunset, no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe.

— ¡Hmp! ¡¿Me quieres explicar entonces porque me liberaste hasta ahora?! —contesto con exasperación

—Todo a su tiempo querida, todo a su tiempo. Déjanos solos Lightning.

La mujer, que tenía el mismo uniforme de los individuos que habían liberado a Sunset; salió enseguida sin protestar, dejando que un incómodo silencio se apoderara de la habitación. Discord se levantó entonces, tenía la misma ropa que había tenido desde que lo apresaron. Sin embargo Sunset sabía que el aspecto desaliñado que tenía solo se debía a su persona, y no al hecho de que se encontrara cautivo.

—Sí que ha pasado tiempo. —el tono de Discord entonces se volvió más serio, le dio la espalda a la joven mientras se servía un vaso de un licor que Sunset no reconoció.

—Me dejaste sola ese día, de no ser porque sé que llevaban mucho tiempo investigándome, diría que me traicionaste.

—No seas ridícula, esas chicas consentidas de Celestia son las que hicieron casi todo el trabajo. —le dio un gran sorbo a su vaso, acabándoselo. —Yo diría que fue tu culpa que te atraparan, no sé cómo dejaste que te siguieran al venir a verme.

—Pudiste haberme ayudado, pero huiste.

—Yo no tenía nada que hacer ahí, el plan era asesinar a Celestia, no salvarte.

Sunset lo miro con desprecio por un segundo, pero a fin de cuentas sabía que nunca podría haber hecho nada sin ese hombre y que también sin duda le debía ahora su libertad.

— ¿Quiénes son esos sujetos que me liberaron?

—Los Shadowbolts.

— ¿Shadowbolts? ¿Eso existe, o solo es un nombre tonto que les das a tus nuevos secuaces?

—Nada de eso linda, son el nuevo y recién formado equipo de elite de la Princesa Luna.

Sunset lo miro extrañada, cada vez entendía menos.

— ¿Por qué el equipo de la Princesa Luna me libero?

—Pues… muchas cosas están pasando, algunas personas han dejado de querer el anonimato y el segundo puesto siempre, la capital sufre una lucha incesante por el protagonismo en la regencia del país. Y nosotros querida, digamos que estamos del lado ganador.

Sunset seguía sin entender, el discurso sarcástico e informal de Discord siempre la confundía mucho.

— ¿Para qué me sacaste de prisión? –Decidió ir al grano.

— ¿Aun quieres matar a Celestia? —Sunset solo asintió con la cabeza, esperado su respuesta. —Créeme que cuando todo esto termine, estará bastante muerta Jajaja.

Necesito que encuentres a alguien, una persona de la que he tenido varias referencias y que de hecho podría servirme bastante, el resto de las instrucciones están en ese sobre. Estas sola en esto Sunset, y cuando nos volvamos a ver, solo seremos nosotros por un buen rato, pero te aseguro que valdrá la pena. ¿Quieres venganza? Este también será el momento de buscarla. No olvides que eres una fugitiva, los Shadowbolts intentaran arrestarte en cuanto abandones estas instalaciones.

Sunset lo miro con cautela, procesaba todo lo que le decía lo más rápido que podía, abrió el sobre, había un fajo de billetes y una serie de indicaciones claras. Algunas cosas empezaron a pasar por su cabeza, pero no importaba, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en la cárcel, tenía una misión, le debía un favor a Discord y lo cumpliría.

—Espero que no hayas perdido tus habilidades, las necesitaras bastante.

Sunset solo le dio una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Discord se bebía entonces su tercer vaso de licor sin perder la tranquilidad.

* * *

Pocas veces Soarin no estaba de acuerdo con las ordenes de su superior, Spitfire, pero esta vez era una de ellas, aunque el caso de Shimmer había caído directamente en sus manos debido al rango de exigencia que sin duda tendría, en este caso se les había asignado también un equipo de soporte que era el que había atrapado a Sunset en primer lugar,

—No entiendo para que nos mandan a Ponyville, el escape fue a las afueras de Manehattan. Deberíamos estar rastreándola ahí, o en Canterlot.

—Tengo entendido que es simple protocolo, el equipo de Sparkle trabaja con sede en Ponyville, después de unirnos podremos seguir con la investigación, a donde quiera que nos lleve. —Fleetfoot le contestaba con su característico asentó mientras conducía la camioneta de la agencia.

—Esto es ridículo, ¿acaso la central no cree que seamos suficientes para atraparla?

—Soarin, las ordenes vinieron directamente de la Reina Celestia, sabes que Spitfire no tenía opción, además, dicen que es un gran equipo, eso hará mas fácil las cosas.

—No quiero las cosas fáciles, solo no quiero que me estorben un montón de novatas.

Fleetfoot soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Relájate, "experto" —Dijo haciendo énfasis en el experto. —Ya estamos por llegar.

Habían salido en cuanto recibieron la llamada de su superior, aunque la sede de los Wonderbolts era en Cloudsdale; al estar investigando, se habían tenido que trasportar desde Manehattan hasta Ponyville, el viaje era de 14 horas aproximadamente en auto.

Ponyville era una ciudad pequeña comparada con Manehattan, pero estaba en constante crecimiento, y se proponía como una de las grandes urbes del país. El edificio de la guardia real era bastante atractivo desde el exterior, estaba pintado de un fuerte color beige pálido, y había un montón de uniformados en las escaleras de mármol que precedían a la entrada.

Soarin bajo con prisa del auto, sentía que tenía que resolver todos los asuntos previos a la investigación oficial lo más pronto posible.

La recepción no los noto en absoluto, muchos detectives iban de traje y muy pocos se daban cuenta de la pequeña insignia del relámpago que tenía Soarin en el pecho. Subieron las escaleras, ya sabían a donde tenían que dirigirse. Llegaron a otro vestíbulo, había una chica de cabello morado muy atractiva y otro joven que se le hizo conocido a Soarin en cuanto lo vio.

—Así que intente decirles que si no paraban la burocracia y me daban los papeles, tomaría cartas en el asunto enseguida. —El joven tenía un cabello verde bastante peculiar y hablaba con un tono de soberbia increíble, era evidente que intentaba impresionar a la chica con su anécdota.

—Hola. Venimos en busca de la agente Sparkle.

—Buenos días, claro, los había estado esperando. —contesto la chica peli morada que dejo de prestar atención al joven y se metió a la sala principal, perdiéndose entre algunos cubículos.

Soarin divago un poco, mirando a su alrededor, la oficina parecía muy grande para un equipo de seis personas. Sin embargo sin duda era agradable.

—Agente Soarin. Espero que este bien preparado, se note que este caso requerirá un gran esfuerzo y es de mucha importancia para la Corona.

Había hablado el joven de cabello verde, Soarin se asombró del enorme cambio de tono en su voz y le extraño un poco que le hablara con tanta casualidad.

—Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?

—Pues a decir verdad, solo nos hemos visto un par de veces, algo raro, dada la gran fama que tiene dentro de los Wonderbolts.

Soarin se confundió un poco, aun no lograba recordar quien era ese joven.

—Soarin. —Interrumpió finalmente Fleetfoot. —Él es Spike, es miembro del gabinete y asistente de la reina.

Spike levanto un poco el pecho ante el nombramiento y puso una cara de autosuficiencia, entonces Soarin recordó haberlo visto antes.

—Oh claro, disculpa, no te reconocí.

—No se preocupe agente, escuche que estarán trabajando con Twilight en la recaptura de Sunset Shimmer.

—Así es, ¿conoce a las novatas del equipo que nos asignaron de apoyo? —Inquirió Soarin con algo de sorna.

—Así es. Twilight es mi hermana y la capitana del grupo.

Fleetfoot se llevó la mano a la frente y Soarin hizo una cara de vergüenza enseguida. Era evidente que había metido la pata.

—Lo siento. No tenía idea… Ya vera que…

—No se preocupe agente, no es el primero que comete la equivocación de pensar que son un mal equipo, ya vera que se sentirá bastante satisfecho luego de trabajar con ellas. —respondió relajado Spike, tranquilizando la situación.

En ese momento Rarity llego acompañada de Twilight y Applejack. Ambas fueron enseguida a saludar alegremente a Spike.

— ¡Spike! Tenía mucho que no nos veíamos. —Lo saludo Applejack con entusiasmo, mientras Twilight se presentaba con Soarin y Fleetfoot. —Supongo que la reina te envió a dejar la información necesaria.

—Oh agente Soarin, es un placer conocerlo, espero que mi pequeño hermano no lo haya incomodado.

—Twilight, no me llames así. —Dijo con mucha pena Spike, perdiendo todo el aire de noble que había mantenido.

—No, de hecho me da curiosidad su presencia, ¿tiene que ver con nuestro caso?

—Así es, Spike vino a dejar la información referente a la investigación que tenían los Shadowbolts sobre Discord. Recordará que la última vez trabajaron juntos.

Twilight se acercó a Spike que le entrego unos papeles que comenzó a revisar. Sin embargo, el nombre de Discord enseguida hizo que el interés de Soarin se multiplicara.

—Muy inteligente de su parte agente. Sabía que no solo yo sospechaba que Discord estuviera involucrado. —Soarin hablaba con una emoción contenida.

—Es muy lógico que en esta ocasión también estén involucrados, además, solo Discord tendría los recursos para organizar un escape de esa talla. —Twilight hablaba con tranquilidad, seguía hojeando los papeles que le entrego Spike. Pero parecía extrañada con ellos. —Spike. ¿Pero qué es esto?

—Son los papeles que solicitaste.

— ¿De qué hablas? Esto no es más que… —Twilight entonces miro a Spike, que le hacía un gesto de que se callara y que no podía decirle más en ese momento. La peli morada entendió enseguida.

—Lo que no entiendo es como atraparon tan fácil a Discord esos Shadowbolts. La Guardia y los Wonderbolts llevaban años tras él. —Dijo Rarity.

—Lo que me lleva a pensar en cómo es que están tan seguros de su participación en el escape de Sunset. Si ahora mismo ya está tras las rejas. —Dijo Fleetfoot con algo de sarcasmo en la voz. Dirigiéndose especialmente a Soarin.

—Supongo que dependerá de la información que podremos ir reuniendo. —Dijo finalmente Twilight. —Discúlpenme un momento.

Twilight se metió en los cubículos, seguido de Spike que no dijo nada. En ese momento Fluttershy y Rainbow llegaron al vestíbulo.

—Hola, ¿Qué sucede? —dijo algo curiosa al ver a los dos desconocidos.

—No seas ingenua, ¿de verdad crees que el hecho de que este en prisión puede detenerlo? —dijo Soarin a Fleetfoot sin tomar en cuenta la llegada de las otras dos chicas.

—Por favor, basta de esa paranoia tuya, Discord no es omnipresente. —contesto la otra con algo de fastidio.

—Supongo que son los que nos van a ayudar a atrapar a Sunset.

—Así es Dash, ellos son los agentes… emm… ¿me repiten sus nombres? —Dijo Applejack tratando de introducirlos.

—Agente Soarin y Fleetfoot. Del escuadrón especial de los Wonderbolts. Y solo para aclarar, el apoyo aquí, son ustedes, el caso se nos asignó a nosotros solamente en un principio. —Contesto Soarin con una clara actitud de arrogancia que enseguida agito el ambiente.

— ¿De los Wonderbolts eh? ¡Ja! Tú no te ves como un Wonderbolt. Con esas ojeras diría que estas bastante oxidado para ser agente de campo. —Rainbow trato de contraatacar enseguida. El comentario de Soarin le había dado justo donde más le dolía.

—Y que puedes saber tú sobre ser agente de campo, novata.

Otro golpe justo al orgullo de Dash. Enseguida comenzó a avanzar amenazadoramente hacia el peli azul que la miraba hacia abajo.

—Tranquilícense todos. ¿De acuerdo? Dash, compórtate, no queremos una mala relación desde el comienzo, recuerden que hay que trabajar juntos. —interrumpió Rarity poniéndose en el camino de Rainbow enseguida.

—Pfff ¿me lo dices a mí? Es obvio que este no quiere nuestra ayuda.

— ¡hmmp!

— ¡Ya basta todo el mundo! —Dijo Applejack levantando la voz. —No sé exactamente porque nos asignaron junto a ustedes para resolver este caso, pero debemos trabajar juntos para ser eficientes y que termine lo más pronto posible.

—No te preocupes Applejack, le mostrare a este Wonderbolt lo que es una verdadera agente. Solo porque los Shadowbolts se nos adelantaron, pero nuestro equipo podría haber atrapado a Discord en un santiamén si nos lo hubieran asignado. —Rainbow retomo su actitud soberbia y relajo su pose.

Soarin cambio de expresión en cuanto oyó lo que dijo de Discord. Su arrogancia se cambió por una actitud mucho más seria.

—No sabes nada niña. Discord no es alguien a quien debas subestimar. —Dijo aquellas palabras en un tono sombrío que asombro al resto del equipo.

El silencio le seguido al repentino cambio de tono de Soarin, que parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos luego de decir eso.

—Si… eh… como sea. Si vamos trabajar juntos, más vale que no estén de arrogantes engreídos.

Rarity, Applejack y Fluttershy se le quedaron viendo a la chica de cabello arcoíris con una gran expresión de incredulidad. El burro hablando de orejas.

—Pff, tranquilas, Soarin solo está algo molesto porque siempre que algo tiene que ver con Discord se lo toma personal. Nadie sabe porque. Al menos yo no.

Soarin la miro con enojo enseguida a Fleetfoot. Era obvio que había hablado de más.

— ¿Discord? Creí que íbamos tras Sunset Shimmer. —Pregunto Rainbow algo extrañada.

—Es lo que estábamos hablando con Twilight. Spike vino desde la capital a dejar el informe de su arresto, dado que antes trabajaron juntos, es probable que ahora también haya tenido que ver en su fuga. —Le explico Rarity. — Y ahora que el equipo de la Princesa Luna atrapo a Discord, bueno, queremos saber que tanto se encontró en su guarida.

—Ya veo. Es bastante extraño que lo primero que hicieran los Shadowbolts fuera atrapar a Discord. Para mí que fue un simple acto de publicidad. Seguro lo habían atrapado desde antes.

—Bueno, sin duda es algo extraño. Habrá que ver que dice Twilight. Por cierto. ¿A dónde se fue? —Termino Applejack.

* * *

Spike y Twilight se encontraban charlando en la privacidad de la oficina de la peli morada, lo que Spike le traía no eran buenas noticias, y tenía que decírselas en privado. Ordenes estrictas de la reina.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que Luna no te dio el informe? Es su obligación, somos la ley.

—Es lo que trato de explicarte. La princesa Luna creo a los Shadowbolts porque al parecer ha dejado de confiar en el resto de los organismos de seguridad. Y esta entre la promulgación el hecho de que no importa quien lo solicite, los Shadowbolts se pueden reservar el derecho de brindar cualquier información respecto a sus operaciones.

— ¿Celestia lo ha permitido? ¿Cómo se supone que haremos la investigación en ese caso?

— ¿Para qué crees que Celestia me envió? tengo ordenes de traerte conmigo, al parecer algo pasa en las entrañas del palacio, la reina huele que algo anda mal. Quiere hablar personalmente contigo.

— ¿Ir yo a Canterlot, ahora?

—Es urgente Twilight, de otro modo la reina no me hubiera enviado a mí.

Twilight lo miro extrañado. No tenía idea de ninguna situación de crisis en el gobierno de la reina, y estaba bastante al tanto de ella. Aunque sin duda todo lo que estaba pasando con los Shadowbolts era algo extraño.

—Bien, supongo que no hay alternativa, ¿tenemos que irnos hoy mismo?

—Celestia dijo que entre más rápido, mejor. Aunque no se realmente cuanto tardaremos.

—Avisare al resto del equipo, espero que no haya problema con los Wonderbolts respecto a la organización.

—Oh es cierto. Celestia me dijo que no trates de limitar al agente Soarin, tiene una motivación especial en los casos como este. Y por el tipo de temperamento que he notado en él, también te sugiero que lo dejes explayarse en el campo por sí solo.

—Sera un poco difícil, no por mí, sino por el resto del equipo.

—Oh, por cierto, no he visto a Rainbow.

—Salió con Fluttershy a comer, ya deben de haber regresado. Volvamos, informare al equipo de nuestra visita a la capital y veremos que harán mientras tanto.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo de nuevo, el ambiente se había tranquilizado, Soarin revisaba su móvil Fleetfoot solo estaba ahí parada con una pose bastante "cool" y las demás hablaban entre ellas, todos parecían estar expectantes de su regreso.

—Twilight. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya tenemos alguna pista sobre donde iniciar la investigación? —pregunto Applejack

—Al parecer no. De hecho, me temo que tendré que irme con Spike a la capital. —Spike la miro entonces, era obvio que no deseaba que revelara más de lo necesario. —… Tendré que ir personalmente por algunas cosas. Por ahora ¿porque no continúan la investigación donde la tenían los agentes Soarin y Fleetfoot?

Soarin la miro extrañado, cada vez le agradaba más esa Sparkle. Y lo dejo un poco impresionado que llevara una relación de familia con uno de los asistentes de la reina, sin duda era alguien de mucha influencia.

—En ese caso iremos a Manehattan. Estamos tras la huella de algunos sujetos que pueden tener información. Es en donde Fleetfoot y yo nos quedamos. —Soarin dio órdenes al instante de escuchar la instrucción de Twilight. Y las chicas no protestaron.

—De acuerdo, Esperen a que Pinkie llegue y salgan enseguida. Spike y yo nos adelantaremos, les hare llegar cualquier información necesaria.

—Bueno, supongo que mientras Twilight este bien con ello, podemos hacerle caso al Wonderbolt. —Dijo Dash a Fluttershy por lo bajo.

Twilight se acercó un poco a hablar con Soarin y Applejack, dio las últimas instrucciones y se retiró junto con Spike.

—Bien, ahora vamos rumbo a Manehattan. Supongo que tendrán su vehículo.-Dijo Soarin luego de que Twilight se marchara.

—Twilight nunca va a Canterlot en el helicóptero, lo usaremos, además, Pinkie ya debe estar por regresar. —Le respondió Rarity.

— ¿Pinkie? ¿Quién es Pinkie? —Pregunto Soarin luego de varias menciones de la susodicha.

—Es nuestra especialista en explosivos. Es grandiosa. —Respondió Rainbow con desenfado.

—La esperaremos en el helipuerto. Traigan sus cosas, su auto se quedara en el hangar de la estación. —Dijo la rubia.

Pocos minutos después, Pinkie llego al helipuerto muy apresurada. Había estado en un pequeño curso de desactivación de bombas y por eso llegaba tarde.

— ¡Hola a todos! Ustedes deben ser los Wonderbolts ¿cierto? ¡Que emoción trabajar con ustedes! Rainbow no lo admitirá, pero los admira mucho. —Dijo Pinkie apresuradamente, mientras saludaba a los dos individuos mencionados.

— ¡Pinkie! ¿Por qué tienes que decir esas cosas? —Exclamo Rainbow enseguida, no quería que ese engreído de ojeras supiera que ella en realidad anhelaba ser un Wonderbolt. Sin embargo, cuando volteo a ver a Soarin, noto al instante algo extraño en su mirada mientras la posaba sobre Pinkie, una especie de sombra de nostalgia que de nuevo le daba ese aire de seriedad y melancolía.

Soarin no pudo evitarlo. Pinkie le recordaba a alguien.

—De acuerdo, ya que estamos todos, ¡despegamos rumbo a Manehattan!…. Emm Agente Soarin, ¿en dónde podemos aterrizar? —Pregunto Applejack interrumpiendo su propio entusiasmo.

— ¿Eh? Oh si, vamos directo a las oficinas centrales de los Wonderbolts. Ahí podemos continuar con la investigación. —Soarin despertó de su letargo y volvió a recuperar su actitud de líder.

—De acuerdo, estamos en camino.

El helicóptero despego enseguida. Y dejaron atrás los pequeños edificios de Ponyville, pronto estarían frente a la enorme urbe de Manehattan y sus rascacielos famosos.

* * *

Sunset Shimmer caminaba entre las sombras. A pesar de ser un criminal buscado, no se esforzó mucho por cambiar su apariencia, conducía autos polarizados, usaba gorros y gafas para ocultar su identidad, y sobre todo, tenía una extraña habilidad para caminar entre la gente sin ser notada.

Luego de su encuentro con Discord las instrucciones habían sido claras, se dirigía ahora al primer punto de su misión, era algo de lo más sencillo. Aunque ella mejor que nadie sabía que lo que parecía fácil en un principio, se podía poner bastante feo con el tiempo.

Algo de dinero, unas cuantas identificaciones falsas, y un garaje fue suficiente para que se encontrara lista para cumplir su cometido.

* * *

Trixie se escondía en la obscuridad, tenía un trabajo esa noche, algo que en un principio le parecía un fastidio, la tenía bastante expectante ahora.

Una pandilla había asesinado a dos miembros de la banda de su contratista. A ella le habían encargado ajustar las cuentas, era 4 sujetos, pero Trixie sabía que debía ir solo por dos, eso era ajustar las cuentas. Ya se encontraba en la ubicación, había sido fácil entrar, se trataba de un simple garaje bastante sucio y destartalado. Los sujetos hacían un cargamento de alguna droga o cosa que vendieran en el mercado negro. Le habían otorgado el horario de salida del cargamento y ella había llegado un poco antes para emboscar a sus objetivos.

Los observo con cuidado, dos eran altos y fornidos, sin duda bastante fuertes, si lograban golpearla le dolería, otro se veía algo más gastado, era delgado y tenía la piel pegada a los huesos, algo sencillo sin duda, mientras que el ultimo estaba haciendo todo el trabajo, era regordete y cargaba las cajas que estaban empacando en ese pequeño hangar, a su camioneta.

Visualizo el escenario, no portaban armas, pero pudo ver una escopeta en la parte trasera de la camioneta y sin duda en la cabina habría alguna otra.

Trixie se había colocado cerca de la entrada, pudo ver los interruptores de la energía eléctrica, pero decidió que era mejor atacarlos en la luz, solo tenía que esperar al momento adecuado.

Tanteo su cuchillo, sintió el filo contra la llena de sus dedos y pudo experimentar una vez más esa sensación instintiva antes de asesinar. Era algo tan indescriptible.

Habían terminado de empacar, el flaco se terminaba un cigarro lejos de los demás, y los dos grandulones se subían al vehículo, quedando a menor distancia de ella. Sabía que ese era el momento.

Con una rapidez que enseguida asusto a sus contrincantes, se abonanzo contra el grandulón mas cercando, le brinco encima llevándolo al suelo mientras incrustaba el cuchillo de lleno en su cuello, la sangre broto y el sujeto que realizaba el cargamento se movilizo de prisa en busca de su arma, mientras que el flaco se quedaba estupefacto y no reaccionaba, el otro grandulón le dio la vuelta a la camioneta buscando atraparla. Pero Trixie ya se había levantado, y antes de que el tipo de atrás pudiera apuntarle, se deslizo rápidamente para no darle un blanco sencillo, agachándose le dio un golpe con fuerza en el estómago, y llevo su cuchillo directo a la tráquea, sintió como cortaba la carne con facilidad mientras el flaco de atrás soltaba un grito de susto y el tipo intentaba detenerla con su manos. Lo llevo cada vez más arriba, hasta que le salió por la barbilla, el arma se deslizo de sus dedos y Trixie la recogió antes de que tocara el suelo, y mientras se incorporaba la apunto a tiempo contra el otro grandulón que ya corría con todas sus fuerzas para embestirla, el ruido de la detonación sonó hueco en el garaje.

Un tiro en el estómago, y otro en la pierna. El sujeto se desplomo agonizante, pero desde el punto de vista de Trixie, vivo, giro sobre sí misma para quedar frente al flaco, que aún no se movía, sin embargo en cuanto sintió la vista de Trixie encima trato de sacar su celular para dar la alarma. Un cuchillo se ensarto en su mano mientras lo sostenía, y luego un golpe en el rostro, lo dejo inconsciente.

Todo había terminado, Trixie estaba agotada, no había sido muy difícil, pero tampoco nada fácil. Se sintió bien, y dando un último vistazo a su obra se retiró lo más pronto posible. Tenía que cobrar su paga.

* * *

Sunset se hallaba ya en la casa del individuo, había averiguado los extraños horarios luego de dos días de vigilancia y algunas preguntas a los vecinos. Era noche. Sabía que no tardaría en llegar, se ocultó con destreza en el pequeño living que también era el comedor de la pequeña pocilga, haciendo uso de las sombras para que su presencia quedara aún más en las tinieblas.

La puerta crujió. La joven que buscaba entro de prisa, Sabía que tenía varias habilidades que habían llamado la atención de Discord y sus aliados, pero no era tan buena para notar que ella la estaba siguiendo y observando ahora mismo.

De pronto otra persona entro. Su objetivo se notó fastidiada enseguida ante la presencia de otra persona.

—En serio Trixie, sé que no te pagamos mucho por tu trabajo, pero digo, es lo suficiente como para que no vivas en esta pocilga.

—Me gusta este lugar, ahora lárgate.

—Claro, pero tengo que decir que el hecho de que acabaras con eso cuatro tan fácil, sin duda es algo que merece ser recompensado, hablare con el jefe para que lo haga.

—Haz lo que quieras y déjame sola.

—Jeje, claro, cuídate Trixie. —Se fue el joven, parecía estar acostumbrado a la actitud de la chica.

La puerta se cerró y Trixie se dirigió a su cuarto para guardar su paga. Pero Sunset no tenía nada más que esperar ahora que se encontraban solas.

—Con que ¿cuatro sujetos eh? —hablo desde la oscuridad poniendo a Trixie alerta enseguida; pero con una extraña tranquilidad en la voz que hizo que la peli celeste se sintiera más curiosa que hostil. —Debe ser eso por lo que quieran que te buscara.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

—Vamos, no es como si te esforzaras mucho en cerrar la puerta. Pero entiendo, ¿quién querría robarte? ¿Que podría robarte? Y bueno, en poco tiempo sabrás quien soy.

Sunset salió de la sombra para que Trixie la observara, no esperaba que la reconociera paro de esa forma sabía que le daría más confianza a la joven asesina.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Bueno, más que nada es un pequeño trato— comenzó a hablar con seguridad, mientras se sentaba en la única silla del comedor con exagerada informalidad. —tengo una tarea, algo complicada, y necesito que tú me ayudes a concretarla.

—Ya tengo empleo, no necesito otro.

— ¿En serio? Bueno, es que en este empleo no te pagaremos exactamente, la paga es… tu venganza. —Sunset termino la frase con exagerada ceremonia, clavando su mirada en Trixie.

—… ¿Quién te hablo?... ¿Quién diablos eres?

—Quien yo sea, no es importante, lo importante es que trabajo para alguien que puede ayudarte en tu venganza, te lo aseguro.

Trixie la miro incrédula y contesto en tono condescendiente.

—Debe ser alguien muy importante.

—Mucho más poderoso de lo que te imaginas, pero, hay que hacer algunos trabajos primero, y requerimos de tu apoyo. Así que ¿qué dices? Necesito tu respuesta ahora porque tenemos que cumplir con un horario.

Trixie sonrió.

— ¿Sabes? A Trixie no le gusta que una fulana se meta en su casa y comience a darle ordenes sobre lo que tiene o no tiene que hacer. —hablo con la voz más relajada y se acercó lentamente a Sunset.

Sunset la miro con una sonrisa de superioridad y miro su reloj.

—Hmm, como quieras, aún tenemos un poco de tiempo.

Como si aquello hubiera sido un timbre de salida, Trixie se abalanzo sobre la pelirroja con su cuchillo empuñado, iba por su corazón, pero Sunset fue más rápida, tomo de la mano a Trixie a la mitad del trayecto y con su rodilla impacto de lleno en su estómago, el asombro ante la increíble velocidad de reacción de Sunset fue suficiente para dejar sin aliento a Trixie, que antes de poder reaccionar recibía un codazo en el rostro que la hacía retroceder con los ojos cerrados, en cuanto los abrió Sunset ya la tenía sujetada del cabello y azoto su cabeza contra la pequeña mesa desecha del comedor. Haciendo que todo el piso vibrara. El golpe fue suficiente para desestabilizar a Trixie por más de unos segundos.

Sunset se acercó a su oído sin dejar de sujetar su cabeza contra la mesa.

—Déjame decirte que si vienes conmigo, también tengo instrucciones de enseñarte algunas cosas, tienes un talento innato al parecer, pero le hace falta practica a este débil cuerpo, —Mientras decía eso, le doblaba su brazo trasero con una relativa facilidad. — A mi empleado le agradaría que perfeccionaras esa habilidad certera que tienes, ¿Ibas a por mi pecho verdad? Creo que me agradaría enseñarte niña.

Trixie no sabía que le dolía mas, los golpes que le había propinado aquella desconocida o la forma en que la estaba humillando.

— ¡Suéltame! —Dijo apretando los dientes.

Sunset la soltó entonces, y se alejó de ella dándole la espalda.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices Trixie? ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Trixie se quedó evaluando la situación.

—¿Es verdad lo que dices? ¿Es alguien poderoso?.

—Te sorprendería saber lo mucho que sabe sobre casi todo el mundo, inclusive de ti y tu pasado.

Trixie no pudo evitar alterarse, ¿Quién era ese sujeto todo poderoso que parecía ser omnipresente? Jamás pensó que alguien le siguiera la pista de ese modo.

— ¿Y porque yo? ¿Qué quiere de mí?

—Bueno, la verdad de eso no estoy muy segura, pero me parece que tienen un enemigo en común, y bueno, él, es de aprovechar ese tipo de circunstancias.- Sunset la miro de arriba abajo, no le quedaba duda de que estaba decidida. —Toma tus cosas, tenemos que tomar un avión en dos horas.

—No tengo papeles.

—No te preocupes por eso, y esos ahorros que pensabas usar para cumplir tu tarea, puedes guardarlos para cuando todo esto termine, lo que haremos, incluye la realización de tu venganza.

Trixie abrió los ojos, también sabia lo de sus ahorros. Cada vez se sentía más confundida con toda esa situación, pero sabía por instinto que algo de todo aquello le podía convenir, además, no tenía nada que perder realmente.

* * *

La capital había sido construida en las faldas de una gran montaña, era de un tamaño colosal, aunque el palacio de la reina se encontraba en la parte más elevada de la ciudad, como una obra arquitectónica de increíble magnificencia, el resto de la ciudad se extendía por todos los alrededores, llena de rascacielos y monumentos a la historia del país.

Twilight y Spike tomaron el camino corto a la corte real, siendo Spike uno de los allegados de la reina, contaban con transporte oficial por lo que no tardaron mucho en llegar.

Aunque Twilight era una de las agentes más reconocidas en la ciudad, no era exactamente normal que deambulara por el palacio real, pero la compañía de Spike era suficiente para que no le hicieran preguntas.

Llegaron al despacho de la reina, había un par de personas más y todos parecían estar en una charla de negocios rutinaria. Spike le indico con una seña a Twilight que guardara silencio y ambos se sentaron en la pequeña sala que se encontraba en la enorme oficina, alejados del escritorio de la reina

La junta de Celestia no duro mucho más, el atuendo que usaba siempre le daba ese increíble aire de nobleza que hacía que cualquiera que la viera siempre quisiera hacerle una reverencia, Twilight la conocía hace mucho, pero no por ello dejaba de guardarle un respeto inigualable.

Los otros sujetos se retiraron sin mirar siquiera a Spike y la peli morada y pronto Celestia hizo una seña para que tomaran los asientos recién desocupados.

—Twilight, me alegra que hayas respondido a mi llamado tan rápido. —Dijo con una voz muy amable mientras se acomodaba en el asiento luego de estrechar su mano.

—Siempre es un placer verla alteza, Spike me dijo que tenía un mensaje de urgencia.

—Así es, como sabrás de seguro, se trata sobre todo este caso relacionado a la huida de Sunset Shimmer. Y, como espero que Spike te haya mencionado, a la reciente captura de nuestro eterno dolor de cabeza, Discord.

Twilight solo asintió con la cabeza. Spike no había dicho aun nada desde que llegaron, y luego de una seña de Celestia, se retiró dejándolas a las dos solas.

—Escucha Twilight, me temo que tengo algunas sospechas de una nueva conspiración en mi palacio. Desde el intento fallido de asesinato por parte de Shimmer, ha habido varios cambios de personal y me imagino que sabrás sobre la creación de los Shadowbolts por parte de mi hermana, la princesa Luna. Bueno, me ha parecido un poco extraño que atraparan a Discord tan rápido, y más aún por el hecho de que no he visto ni una pizca de la investigación.

— ¿Quiere decir que la princesa Luna ni siquiera comparte la información con usted?

Celestia solo negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y que desea que haga, su majestad?

—Bueno Twilight, es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, pero te tengo una gran confianza, casi toda tu familia trabaja para la Corona ahora mismo. Me harías el favor de acompañarme mañana a la junta de consejo que se efectuará? Depuse de ello, me agradaría que me digas tus conclusiones al respecto.

—Claro alteza, ahí estaré.

* * *

Las juntas de consejo se llevaban a cabo en parlamento, el edifico estaba dentro del enorme complejo del palacio real y albergaba alrededor de unas 300 personas, entre todos los representantes de las distintas regiones del país y otros miembros del gobierno. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces eran unos pocos los que tomaban la palabra.

—Como sabrán, luego del increíble desempeño de los Shadowbolts en la captura del fugitivo, y el desmantelamiento de uno de los carteles más grandes de tráfico ilegal del mundo. Ha habido todo tipo de reacciones al respecto. Los generales de la guardia real no tienen muy claro el papel que llevan ahora, y se ha presentado un descontento general por lo que me informan.

El que hablaba era general superior de la Guardia Real, Wind Rider. Aunque ya era algo mayor, tenía un porte extraordinario, imponía el mismo respeto que la reina, y era un experto en su área.

—General Wind Rider, como ya ha informado antes la Ministro de Defensa. Starlight Glimmer. La creación de los Shadowbolts se vio como algo necesario luego de la deficiencia en el desarrollo de los demás organismos de seguridad, es por ello que le recuerdo que muchos de los miembros actuales de los Shadowbolts son ex miembros de la Guardia Real, de los Wonderbolts y de otras agencias de seguridad locales. Solo nos encargamos de reunir a los mejores para ponerlos en un mismo equipo. No tiene por qué representar algo que incomode a sus hombres.

—Pero si es así Princesa Luna, ¿Por qué todo el secretismo alrededor de sus operaciones? Tengo entendido que solo usted conoce al 100% lo que sucede en el interior de la organización. Acaso está permitido ese secretismo en una organización de seguridad nacional? —Quien tomaba la palabra era Fancy Pants, un noble que llevaba algunos años ya entre la familia real y ejercía el cargo de Secretario de relaciones exteriores.

—Señor secretario, le recuerdo que los Shadowbolts son un organismo de seguridad interna, y no se puede permitir que una organización de inteligencia de esta talla mantenga informados a todos de sus operaciones, la ausencia de una agencia de este tipo en el país también fue un factor importante para su creación. Les aseguro que los Shadowbolts velan por la seguridad de todos en esta habitación y en el país entero, aunque para ello deban tomar el anonimato como identidad.

Finalmente había hablado el ministro de Defensa, Starlight Glimmer, era una mujer de estatura promedio y de un peinado algo inusual para la época, su cabello era purpura con una raya aguamarina que la hacía ver de cierto modo atractiva, sin embargo su atuendo le daba un aspecto muy serio, Twilight pensó que ni los generales vestían con tanto porte en su uniforme. Su voz era amable, pero parecía ocultar una intencionada manipulación en el fondo. Enseguida algo se acto en los instinto de Twilight, tal vez a eso era a lo que se refería Celestia.

El resto de la junta no llevo a nada más, Luna seguía convenciendo a la mayoría de los ministros del acertado trabajo de los Shadowbolts y pese a que el general Wind Rider seguía protestando por el trabajo de la guardia real. No se llegó a ningún acuerdo.

—Creo que se a qué se refiere alteza, sin duda los Shadowbolts están creando un gran velo de misterio a su alrededor. Aunque se trate de una agencia de inteligencia, oculta mucho.

Celestia había invitado a Twilight de nuevo a su oficina luego de la reunión del consejo, no había dicho nada, más que solicitar la opinión de la peli morada

—El punto Twilight, es que son tiempos de paz, no había ninguna necesidad de tal promulgación. —Celestia parecía muy pensativa, ahora sabía que no solo ella sospechaba algo. —Me gustaría que te quedaras un poco más de tiempo Twilight, Pedí a la capitana de los Wonderbolts que asignara a su mejor agente para el caso de Shimmer, estoy seguro de que podrá liderar bien a tu equipo en la investigación, mientras tanto, mañana me gustaría que me acompañes a hablar con Luna, solicitaremos una vez más esos documentos sobre la captura de Discord.

—Si, su alteza.

* * *

Trixie bajo del vehículo mientras se seguía preguntando como era que había llegado a ese lugar en tan poco tiempo. Sus botas chocaron contra la nieve y una vez más evaluó su atuendo, en su vida había usado ropa especial para alguna tarea, pero ahora mismo llevaba todo un traje que sin duda la hacía ver militar o de alguna agencia de operativos especiales. Sunset se puso junto a ella, tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta y unos googles para evitar que el frio le dificultara la vista.

—Estamos a dos kilómetros del objetivo, tenemos que cruzar por estas montañas para llegar sin que nadie nos vea. Date prisa niña, tenemos menos de dos horas.

Trixie miro hacia el objetivo, y se encamino, en su vida había practicado alpinismo, pero la pelirroja que la acompañaba parecía toda una experta, antes de llegar al otro lado ya había aprendido bastantes cosas al respecto gracias a ella. Tardaron un poco menos de lo esperado gracias a la destreza de Sunset y pronto Trixie pudo ver a donde se dirigían.

Aquella sin duda era una base militar, estaban escondidas en unos pinos repletos de nieve cerca de las verjas del recinto, Sunset evaluó la situación, mientras que Trixie iba observando todo lo que había, pudo ver algunos tanques, un edifico que se veía muy grande, que inclusive continuaba por dentro de la montaña y muchos hangares, el espacio no era para nada plano, estaba lleno de protuberancias terrestres y Trixie estaba segura de que esas montañas ayudaban al diseño de la misma, la entrada estaba precedida por un pequeño túnel pero ellas ya estaban del otro lado de la misma.

—Bienvenida a la base norte de la Guardia Real. Estamos muy cerca de la frontera con el imperio de Cristal, y bastante al norte de Manehattan, espero que te agrade la vista. —Dijo Sunset como dando una introducción al lugar. —Muy bien, toma esto. Espero que lo sepas usar.

Sunset le dio una ballesta a Trixie que saco de la única mochila que llevaba, le proporciono algunas flechas y cuchillos pequeños, que sin duda eran más al estilo de dagas para arrojar. Sunset se equipó con otra y una pistola extra.

—Ahora solo debemos esperar la señal.

Trixie la miro extrañada, aun no tenía muy claro que debían hacer, Sunset solo le había informado que iban a sacar a alguien de aquel lugar, pero no entendía muy bien como lo lograrían ellas dos solas. Sin embargo Shimmer parecía muy segura de si misma y seguía observando la entrada. Pronto varios vehículos aparecieron en la misma y Sunset sonrió.

* * *

El soldado en la entrada era un nuevo miembro de la Guardia, era la primera vez que lo asignaban al cuidado de la puerta, era un día tranquilo pues no se esperaba ninguna visita, pero pronto se encontró con un monto de vehículos que decían llevar provisiones al recinto. No había nada en el itinerario por lo que sabía que no podía dejarlos pasar.

—No puedo dejar pasar a nadie sin autorización pero…. Un momento. ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Esperen!

Varios disparos se escucharon en la cabina de entrada y así como empezaron, repentinamente terminaron, los miembros de la Guardia no alcanzaron ni siquiera a dar la alarma y más de 10 vehículos entraron en el recinto sin ser detenidos o avistados por nadie más que ellas.

—Aquí vamos. No dejes que te vean. —dijo Sunset mientras iba tras de los vehículos a la distancia más discreta posible.

* * *

Discord estaba sentado en su celda, al igual que todo lo que hacía, algo en su simple modo de mirar al guardia lo hacía sentir increíblemente incómodo.

Pero Discord no se fijaba en absoluto en el soldado, tenía la mirada puesta en la puerta. Había hecho todo lo que le habían indicado, y en ese momento se vería si realmente había hecho el trato con las personas correctas o si todo había sido una trampa para él, de cualquier modo, tenía todo cubierto.

Concentro sus oídos, ya era la hora, si las cosas pasaban como debían lo sabría muy pronto. El guardia lo miraba nervioso, ese sujeto tenía fama de ser un genio lunático, alguien que sin duda era muy peligroso. No quería ni entablar conversación con él. Discord concentro inconscientemente la mirada, ya era la hora, ¿Qué sucedía? Se empezó a sentir ansioso.

—Oye chico, ¿puedes darme un cigarro?

El guardia lo miro, parecía asustando luego de que hablara mientras lo miraba tan fijamente. Antes de que pudiera responder nada se escuchó una explosión. Fuera de la celda y del edificio, el guardia se asustó aún más, y volteo en seguida a la puerta, Discord sonrió pero cambio su expresión por asombro enseguida cuando el guardia lo miro de nuevo. No dijo nada más y se fue con prisa. Aquello era sin duda la señal de que sin lugar a dudas, Discord se encontraba en el equipo ganador.

* * *

 _PUF, Cuanto tiempo sin escribir._

 _Por fin estoy viviendo solo y con ello vinieron varios cambios, además, luego de terinar el plan perfecto me dedique mas que nada a ller en lugar de escribir, pero quiero terminar esta historia y cambie un poco mi estilo pero creo que me agrada bastante hacia donde va._

 _Espero que les agrade el rumbo que va tomando, se que el genero es muy poco usual, y los personajes están muy OoC pero bueno, si les gusta, dejen su comentario, si no, también xD._

 _Antes de irme, tengo una pregunta para los lectores (si es que aun tengo) me meti en un reto para hacer un fic, (no se si este prohibido pedir sugerencias, si lo esta, no lo sabia) es sobre Sunset y Flash Sentry (es horrible porque lo odio) pero, como ya me conocerán, soy mas de escribir drama, y quisiera intentar algo de comedia esta vez, ¿Qué piensan? ¿me arriesgo a intentar algo nuevo con la comedia o voy a lo seguro con mi estilo de drama?_

 _Si llegan a ver esto antes del sábado, dejen su sugerencia en los comentarios xd._

 _Y pues ya saben, estare de vuelta al parecer. Por cierto si les gusta este fic, chéquense el de mi amigo Old Grimie. Dos Formas y Una Tercera, me gusta mucho la forma en que toma este género._

 _¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Brohoof!_

 _PD. Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, lamento el abandono_


	4. Lo que se Avecina

Una habitación obscura.

Una vez mas los 20 miembros principales estaban reunidos, aquella reunión era la mas anticipada, pues aunque llevaban mucho tiempo planeando aquello, ese día se confirmaría si realmente todo era verídico, y más que nada, si tenían oportunidad de triunfar.

Era innegable que la mayoría estaban nerviosos, aunque claro, al tratarse principalmente de hombres y mujeres de poder, no lo demostraban en lo más mínimo.

La llamada esperada no tardó en llegar, la mujer sentada en el asiento principal contesto enseguida, y puso el altavoz, la ya familiar voz distorsionada sonó del otro lado del aparato.

—Caballeros, es un placer para mi informarles que en este momento se está llevando a cabo la primera parte activa de nuestro plan, pronto la base militar del norte estará por completo en nuestras manos.

Hubo algunos murmullos y luego todos se quedaron callados, esperando que la voz siguiera hablando.

—Por ahora, como saben, hay muchos obstáculos aun, aunque nuestra fuerza militar tal vez ya sea superior, es necesario que se eliminen a ciertos personajes clave, de eso sin embargo me encargare yo. Por ahora, su trabajo será mantener el papel que se les ha otorgado. —La voz podía sentirse autoritaria aun con la distorsión. Los presentes no sentían deseos de contradecirla. — Debo decirles sin embargo, que el hecho de que estén aquí hoy es un paso sin vuelta atrás, cualquier comportamiento que de señal de una traición… será castigado.

La llamada termino y el murmullo se escuchó de nuevo. La anfitriona tomo nuevamente la palabra.

—Como orden adicional, les queda prohibido a todos hablar sobre lo sucedido en la base del norte frente a la prensa, no importa lo que escuchen al respecto, ninguno debe entrometerse en lo que seguirá, de eso me encargare yo y el número 3.

* * *

Lighting Dust no tenía dudas, habían llegado a la zona central de la base militar y sus hombres estaban bastante entusiasmados, en especial su escuadrón más cercano, a los cuales ya conocía desde hacía tiempo.

La carrera de Lighting había sido dura, desde pequeña había demostrado una gran habilidad en las artes marciales y era una excelente deportista, gracias a que la gran parte de su familia se había dedicado a la vida militar y política, su sueño desde pequeña había sido el llegar a ser una Wonderbolt. Pero la influencia en especial de su tío, Wind Rider le había enseñado a tener muy pocos escrúpulos a la hora de conseguir lo que deseaba.

Con calificaciones perfectas en el reclutamiento de los Wonderbolts pronto se volvió la capitana de uno de los escuadrones de mayor helo en los mismos, sus misiones siempre eran exitosas, pero poco a poco empezó a tener problemas debido a su actitud frente a sus enemigos y su poca moral, la cual iba en contra de los principios de los Wonderbolts. Fue despedida de los mismos luego de haber sido reportada por asesinatos a sangre fría, no se le juzgo debido a la importancia de la información que conocía, pero ella sabía que ya no tendría lugar en ninguna institución gubernamental. Se volvió una mercenaria, gracias a sus habilidades adquiridas con el tiempo no le fue difícil perderse de la pista de sus antiguos jefes y se dedicaba a realizar trabajos para el mejor postor. En alguna de esas ocasiones trabajo para Discord y fue entonces que conoció a Sunset.

Su vida estaba bien de cierta forma de ese modo, le pagaban por hacer lo que más amaba, adoraba el campo de batalla y aplastar a sus enemigos, fueran quiñes fueran. Hacía poco de un mes, que unos hombres la localizaron para pedirle que se uniera a los Shadowbolts, aunque lo rechazo en un principio, el mismo Discord le sugirió aceptar, algo que le pareció raro, pero una vez que entro y supo de qué se trataba todo, le pareció excelente. Rápidamente se volvió la capitana de un escuadrón de elite, conocía a algunas de sus compañeras de sus antiguos días como mercenaria, y como le prometieron desde un inicio, en ese trabajo, tenía muchas oportunidades de demostrar sus habilidades.

La mayoría de las tropas de los Shadowbolts sabían el verdadero propósito de su creación, sin embargo, había una pequeña cantidad que realmente pensaba que tenían la misión que se anunciaba a la prensa, eran ellos los que habían capturado a Discord en un inicio. Era por ello que esa misión era importante, los Shadowbolts se ganarían una lealtad indudable gracias a los acontecimientos planeados para los próximos meses, todo parte del plan de alguna mente maestra que buscaba el poder del país.

Lighting sabia poco de eso, no le interesaba en realidad, ella solo era un soldado, y lo sabía, uno muy bueno. Y disfrutaba haciendo su trabajo mejor que nadie.

—Capitana, las tropas de los hangares informan que se ha tomado el control de la zona. El general Tirek solicita su informe en el edificio principal.

—Gracias Indigo, avisa a los demás que terminen el trabajo. Iré a dar el informe.

Aunque era la líder del escuadrón, ella se había encargado de algunos sujetos de la guardia real. Nunca le había llamado la atención unirse a esa banda de inútiles, fuera de los que trabajan en Canterlot la gran mayoría solo eran sujetos que querían un trabajo sin tener que hacer mucho en realidad.

* * *

El complejo militar era en cierto modo muy amplio, pero en realidad se debía a las vueltas que daba al encontrase en medio de algunas montañas

Sunset y Trixie habían aprovechado los desniveles para llegar a lo profundo de la base sin ser descubiertas, eso sin mencionar el alboroto que había en la misma.

Trixie no trataba de entender mucho, pero sin duda era algo bastante confuso, un monton de uniformados habían asesinado a todos los miembros de la guardia real que se encontraban a su paso sin piedad alguna. El hecho de que la mayoría eran reclutas en entrenamiento o simplemente no lo esperaban para en absoluto, había provocado que aquello mas que ser una batalla, fuese una mascare, Sunset no decía nada, y el hecho de que llevaran puesto el mismo uniforme que los atacantes no había evitado que la pelirroja le indicara que no se dejara ver por nadie.

El entrar a la base sin embargo llevo a medidas más extremas, Sunset hacia lo posible por guiarlas de forma que nadie las viera, pero al parecer su objetivo estaba en el edificio central del recinto, el cual estaba muy en el fondo de la base. Pronto se encontraron en unos túneles de ventilación, el frio era extremo, pero los atuendos que llevaban las protegían.

De pronto Sunset comenzó a sentirse ansiosa, Trixie lo tomo como una señal de que se encontraban cerca de su objetivo. Unas voces se escucharon en la habitación bajo ellas.

—El capitán dio órdenes de no salir, pero no entiendo que está sucediendo.

—A mí no me agrada nada de esto, esos disparos no son normales.

— ¿Tú has visto a algún superior? solo dieron instrucciones por la radio y no hemos sabido nada desde entonces.

Parecía una charla entre dos miembros de la guardia real. Sunset se acercó a una rendija que estaba más adelante y se volteo para hablarle en voz baja.

—No hagas ruido, y prepara la ballesta.

El espacio era muy reducido por lo que no fue difícil entender a Sunset en sus susurros.

Tomo la ballesta con fuerza, y aquel sentimiento de adrenalina fue poco a poco llenando su ser. Sunset se acercó a una rendija que estaba a un lado, le hizo una seña y con los dedos hizo una cuenta regresiva.

Al poner el puño, abrió con rapidez la rendija y se arrojó fuera del ducto, aquel era un hangar y el brinco que dio fue de mínimo dos metros, sin embargo eso no evito que callera con increíble destreza, dio una vuelta en el suelo y antes de que alguien ´pudiera hacer algo, los dos guardias que se encontraban esperando en la puerta fueron derribados por un chuchillo y una flecha. Trixie levanto la mirada solo a tiempo para ver como caían.

— ¿Solo eran dos? —pregunto Trixie por un extraño impulso de romper el silencio.

—Estamos en el edifico principal, con suerte los Shadowbolts no han llegado hasta aquí, nuestro objetivo está cerca.

Pero en lugar de dirigirse a la puerta principal. Sunset fue rápidamente de regreso a la rendija, algo se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta y Trixie entendió, sin embargo ninguna de las dos alcanzo la rendija a tiempo y la puerta se abrió rápidamente.

— ¡Llegamos!... ¡¿Qué diablos?!

Dos sujetos de los uniformados entraron con armas de alto calibre mientras que el ruido de los disparos comenzaba a escucharse más cerca.

—Creí que éramos los primeros aquí.

Sunset había adoptado una actitud natural para evitar levantar sospechas enseguida, ya que llevaban los mismo uniformes, no le fue demasiado difícil.

—Oigan ¿quién les dio esas ballestas?

En un movimiento rápido, Sunset le hizo una seña a Trixie y ambas dispararon sin darles tiempo de reacción a los tipos que cayeron rápidamente.

—Hay que apresurarnos. —dijo mientras salía por la puerta principal tomando las armas de los cadáveres para completar su disfraz. —no estamos lejos así que omite el sigilo.

* * *

—La base ha caído por completo general, se confirmó el corte de comunicaciones y el aislamiento no ha sido notado por nadie.

—Buen trabajo Lighting, tu reputación te precede, me agradan los soldados como tú. El helicóptero del Secretario esta por llegar, en breve te informare de tus próximas órdenes.

El general Tirek era un sujeto alto y bastante fornido. Su llegada a los Shadowbolts como uno de los altos mandos fue algo completamente esperado dada su reputación, era general de las fuerzas especiales del imperio de cristal, considerado como un gran genio militar luego de repeler con certeza algunas pequeñas rebeliones en el país y su relación con los altos mandos de Equestria siempre lo mantenían en la mira de la prensa.

Cuando llego a la oficina que pertenecía al recién revocado comandante de la guardia real. Su superior ya lo esperaba ahí.

—El exceso de celo en sus soldaditos va a costarnos muy caro general Tirek. —le dijo con un claro tono de regaño en la voz.

—Pero, ¿no eran esas sus órdenes, Señor?

—Las órdenes eran neutralizar a la Guardia Real, no masacrarla.

Tirek se mostró alterado, pero tampoco dijo nada, mientras que su superior solo se inclinó sobre una mesa mientras parecía evaluar sus opciones.

—Ya es demasiado tarde, no debe haber testigos.

Tirek asintió y se dispuso a retirarse, pero recordó un tema que lo tenía intranquilo.

—General, si no es un problema que lo pregunte, que debemos hacer con el prisionero Discord.

—De eso no se preocupe, y que ninguno de sus hombres haga preguntas al respecto. —Le dijo con un severo tono de cautela.

Tirek volvió a asentir y se retiró. Al igual que Lighting, su trabajo era seguir órdenes, y debía cumplirlas sin chistar, más cuando venían del mismísimo Wind Rider.

* * *

Discord seguía impaciente, nadie había vuelto a su celda y los ruidos en el exterior cada vez se escuchaban con mayor intensidad, comenzó a preocuparse, pero procuraba la calma, los minutos pasaron y finalmente la puerta de la celda se abrió, dos tipos entraron enseguida, los uniformes que vestían no eran de la guardia real.

—Así que aquí es donde se encuentra el gran Discord. —dijo el primero luego de reconocer al prisionero. —Escuche que la capitana Dust, dijo que lo pasáramos de largo, algo que en realidad no entiendo.

Discord sonrió entonces, no cabía duda de que al parecer su trato seria respetado. De pronto alguien tomo por la espalda a los sujetos que acaban de entrar, y en menos de 5 segundos ambos yacían en el piso completamente inconscientes.

—Ya me empezaba a preocupar Sunset. —dijo Discord con su característico tono de burla al ver a la pelirroja entrar.

—Ya no tenemos tiempo.

Liberaron a Discord y Trixie no hizo nada más que mantener su distancia no sin antes evaluar profundamente la apariencia del tipo que acaba de liberar, se le hacía muy conocido pero la peliazul no podía recordar de dónde.

—Saldremos por las alcantarillas, no podemos dejar ninguna pista de que ustedes estuvieron aquí. El vehículo que pedí esta al final de las montañas. —Discord hablo con rapidez, pero su paso era relajado, la mayor parte de la base ya había sido tomada por completo, y Trixie no estaba segura de porque tenían tanta prisa de salir. —Me alegra verte de nuevo Trixie.

Ese tipo excéntrico le dirigió entonces una mirada a Trixie, que al escuchar aquellas palabras y sentir esos ojos en ella, tuvo un pequeño recuerdo de haberlos visto antes.

La salida no era demasiado lejos, y por alguna razón, todo el movimiento que había en el edifico apenas hace unos minutos se había silenciado, ya casi no se escuchaba nada aparte de sus pasos.

Del otro lado del edificio, el Capitán General Wind Rider abandonaba las instalaciones en un helicóptero y Tirek daba las órdenes finales para terminar su misión, el resto sería trabajo de los burócratas.

Lighting Dust se encontraba junto a él.

— ¿Qué sucede Dust?

—Discord no está, mis hombres dicen que alguien más se lo llevo.

—Hmm, parece que el tipo ya tenía sus propios planes, da igual. Vuelen el edificio de la prisión, y que para cuando llegue la prense no exista ningún rastro de cadáveres

Pocos minutos después, el edificio que tenía a Discord cautivo había volado en mil pedazos, y todo rastro de una batalla además de los escombros fue removido del lugar.

* * *

Rainbow había dormido poco, luego de su llegada a Manehattan, Soarin apenas les había dado tiempo de instalarse y enseguida se encontraban tras la pista de un supuesto vendedor del mercado negro que podía ser su mejor opción para rastrear la munición usada en el escape de Sunset.

Despertó unos pocos minutos antes de que sonara el despertador, aquello la molesto, pero se dio cuenta de que alguien más en la habitación hacia ruido y era la razón de interrumpir su sueño.

—Soarin llamo. — Era Applejack, que se encontraba parada junto a ella, mientras se vestía rápidamente. Estaba acostumbrada a que al rubia se levantara antes que ella, eran compañeras de cuarto después de todo. — Al parecer tenemos que interceptar una entrega del comerciante. Sera en unos 40 minutos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

La rubia termino de vestirse entonces, y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta. Rainbow apenas digería lo que sucedía, pero se levantó enseguida, la idea de un poco de acción le deba ánimos. Desde que había llegado solo habían sido interrogatorios y de esas cosas se encargaba siempre Twilight y Rarity, aunque en este caso Soarin y Fleetfoot habían hecho ese trabajo, por lo que ellas simplemente habían estado trabajando de guardaespaldas.

Se quedaban en un pequeño hotel una esquina más adelante del cuartel de los Wonderbolts en Manehattan, Aunque no era muy lujoso, el ambiente de la ciudad sin duda era mucho más cosmopolita que Ponivile y en algunas partes, inclusive que Canterlot.

Su amiga Rarity estaba fascinada, y por un lado le agradecía a Soarin que no les pidiera tanto apoyo, pues había podido pasear por la ciudad.

Aunque solo había pasado una semana, la mayoría de los días solo habían estado en la oficina mientras Soarin se encargaba de contactar a algunos informantes. Luego se hacían los interrogatorios, Fleetfoot era la experta. Y hasta ahora solo entrevistaban a sujetos que eran relativamente aliados, así que nuevamente no había mucho que hacer para ellas.

Sin embargo, lo de esa mañana parecía prometedor.

— ¿Y? ¿Cuál es la historia? —Pregunto Rainbow mientras salía de su habitación para encontrarse con las demás. — ¿Por qué nos tenemos que ver con ese traficante tan temprano?

—Ni nosotros ni Soarin escogimos el horario Rainbow. —Le contesto algo irritada Rarity que se veía muy diferente que de costumbre, era obvio que tampoco estaba lista para una misión en ese momento.

Subieron al auto y pronto se encontraron en la base con Soarin, que además de sus características ojeras, se veía totalmente preparado.

—De acuerdo, sé que no les he pedido que hagan mucho hasta ahora, pero en esta ocasión veremos si realmente la calidad que dicen tener es verdadera. —Soarin había ido mejorando poco a poco su actitud, aunque ya no era tan arrogante, ahora más bien las trataba de forma en exceso formal. Excepto cuando tenía la ocasión de cuestionarlas. —Mi contacto me informo de una entrega esta mañana, tenemos que interceptar al comerciante. Un tal Cheese. Parece que se dedica a contrabandear del otro lado del continente. Es muy probable que nos pueda decir de donde proviene la munición y equipo empleado en la fuga de Shimmer.

...Es un tipo buscado internacionalmente, no lo arrestaremos por ahora ya que ha cooperado en otras misiones de los Wonderbolts. Pero, hacerle hablar… puede ser algo complicado, tendrá guardias y sin duda su cliente también, hay que tener cuidado, entraremos lo más cautelosamente posible y una vez que tengamos oportunidad buscaremos la forma de hablar con él.

Soarin hablaba mientras leía una lista. Aunque lo más obvio era buscar quien libero a Sunset, Rainbow no estaba segura de si aquella era realmente la ruta correcta. Extrañaba a Twilight. Con ella siempre sentía un poco más de confianza, puesto que estaba considerada toda una genio.

—No se preocupe Agente Soarin, ¡Demostraremos nuestra valía! —Dijo Pinkie muy entusiasmada luego del discurso del peliazul.

El trayecto al lugar fue corto. Al tratarse de una operación que probablemente requeriría uso de la fuerza, Rainbow trataba de concentrarse en lo que tenían como misión.

Técnicamente ese era su primer operativo con los Wonderbolts. Y aunque Soarin no era exactamente el tipo de líder que le agradara, sin duda le daba una idea de lo que era trabajar dentro de aquella agencia, aunque tenía la esperanza de que el resto de los agentes fueran menos malhumorados.

Llegaron al edificio, estaba relativamente cerca de la costa, en una zona de carga, aunque el sol apenas salía, el frio calaba bastante y la brisa marina le congelaba las mejillas a la peliarcoiris.

—Nuestro amigo dijo que será en la bodega 24 —Decía Fleetfoot en voz baja mientras se acercaban —La rubia y la tímida que rodeen, cubran la puerta de atrás, Sus autos deben estar estacionados en aquel garaje. Tú, niña bonita. —dijo señalando a Rarity. —vienes conmigo, cubriremos su escape. El resto es tuyo Soarin.

El peliazul asintió y pronto todos se movieron a sus posiciones.

* * *

Dentro del edificio una pequeña reunión se llevaba a cabo, un montón de grandulones metían cajas pequeñas en una gran camioneta, mientras un sujeto bastante excéntrico hablaba con el líder de aquellos gorilas. Detrás de él estaban dos tipos, sus nuevos guardaespaldas.

De pronto la radio de uno de ellos sonó.

—"Están aquí" —dijo una voz tranquilamente en medio de la estática.

—Ya sabes que hacer Fido.

El más grande se dirigió a la puerta principal con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras cargaba su arma

—

Soarin dirigía la marcha a la puerta de la bodega con demasiada tranquilidad para el gusto de Rainbow, que pronto se preparó para desenfundar su arma pero Soarin la detuvo.

—Nosotros entraremos por la puerta principal. Recuerda que no vamos a arrestar a nadie.

—Me gusta tener mi arma a la mano en caso de que se presente algo problema.

— ¿Siempre eres tan desobediente a la hora de aceptar ordenes?

Rainbow hizo un gesto con la boca, pero enseguida obedeció, ese tipo cada vez le agradaba menos.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, el vidrio de la izquierda reventó sin previo aviso.

—Qué alegría verlo de nuevo agente Soarin.

Un arma se asomó y antes de que pudieran reaccionar un tiro se escuchó y Soarin se desplomo junto a Rainbow.

.

.

.

.

* * *

BUENO, Ya tenia mucho tiempo sin escribir, y debo decir que lo extraño bastante. Hahaha

Por alguna razón todos los autores que sigo, o mas bien, la mayoria también han estado en Hiatus, lo que me ha dificultado aun mas el volver a escribir. Pero ya me canse de no hacer nada y junto con mis lecturas recurrentes he vuelto también a escribir :D

Esta historia no se quedara en el olvido, tal vez no tiene la misma respuesta que otras que he escrito, pero me gustaría bastante continuarla.

Ahora, si aun tengo lectores que conozcan el plan perfecto, quisiera preguntarles si les gustaría una secuela, y o mas bien otra historia parecida, (ya saben en el ambiente familiar y eso) Estoy de vacaciones y me agradaría mucho escribir mas cosas, asi que acepto sugerencias. (Tambien trabajo en un final alternativo, pero vere si me atrevo a publicarlo)

En fin, espero volver pronto a la actividad recurrente. Sé que fue corto, pero espero me dejen comentario de que les parecio.

Brohoof!


	5. Acciones

Luego de haber presenciado la reunión de consejo, Twilight había decidido mantenerse lo más neutral posible respecto a los temas tratados, sabía que si se dejaba llevar mucho por sus creencias y simpatías por la reina, no podría realizar un juicio correcto al momento de evaluar las diferentes opciones que otorgaban los acontecimientos recientes

̶ Estoy segura de que algo se nos está pasando Spike.

̶ No creo que sea algo grave, después de todo, eres muy perspicaz ¿no?

̶ Aun así, repasando lo que dijo Luna. Aunque hayan sido evasivas principalmente. No puedo descifrar nada concreto de lo que he observado estando aquí

 _ **-Flashback.**_

La Princesa Luna mantenía sin duda todo el porte imperial que podía llegar a tener cualquier miembro de la familia real. Aunque en un principio a Twilight le había costado acostumbrase a su actitud en extremo formal y tradicional, ahora conocía bien a la princesa y estaba acostumbrada a su forma de hablar.

̶ Me temo que tendré que negarme a tu solicitud Twilight Sparkle, aunque es probable que tus razones sean lógicas, por más que tuviera la intención de ayudarte, no puedo comprometer la seguridad de Equestria en el proceso.

̶ Pero princesa, es sobre eso lo que se trata esta solicitud, conocer los detalles de la captura del criminal Discord, sin duda son datos de vital importancia para la captura de Sunset Shimmer, un personaje que, le recuerdo, pone el peligro la seguridad de nuestro país.

̶ Confió plenamente en que los Wonderbolts y los hombres de mi hermana serán capaces de encontrar y atrapar a esa fugitiva, sin lugar a dudas puede que sea un caso difícil, pero no es justificación para comprometer los principios de mi Agencia.

Twilight trataba de mantenerse serena, pero la actitud prepotente de la princesa cada vez le colmaba más la paciencia.

̶ Puede que mi equipo sea capaz de llevar correctamente el caso de Shimmer, sin embargo, no entiendo esta evasiva suya de mantener tan separados los asuntos suyos de los de la Reina, sinceramente. No me parece lógico Princesa. Con todo respeto.

La mirada de Luna se posó un segundo sobre Twilight y luego paso rápidamente a Spike que se encontraba junto a ella.

̶ Tú no lo entiendes Twilight Sparkle. Mi hermana no lo ve. Pero, el país está en riesgo. Y ningún criminal tiene mayor importancia que eso.

Twilight se suavizo un poco, la actitud de la princesa se tornaba comprensiva, como si tratara de darse a entender realmente esta vez.

̶ Princesa, solo tratamos de ayudar.

̶ Ya es suficiente, accedí a esta conversación por el respeto que te guardo, pero no seguiré debatiendo ni un minuto más.

La princesa Luna se retiró entonces, Celestia se mantuvo en su escritorio durante toda la charla. Completamente al margen, sin embargo observo cautelosamente a su hermana mientras se retiraba.

 _ **-Fin de Flashback-**_

̶ A mí me suena a que hiciste lo posible, pero a veces simplemente no le vas a poder dar órdenes a la realeza.

̶ No lo sé Spike. Sigo aquí, y por más que busque pistas de algo sospechoso, no ha surgido algo realmente de lo que podamos sostenernos para empezar a indagar.

Twilight parecía consternada, llevaba varios días así, actuando como guardaespaldas personal de la reina, poniendo atención al más mínimo detalle de los personajes que la rodeaban.

Spike sabía que cuando algo sugestionaba de esa forma a su hermana, suponía que no era fácil para una genio no lograr entender algo que sus entrañas le gritaban.

̶ Tal vez lo estas observando desde el punto de vista equivocado. ¿No crees que el hecho de que estés aquí haga que todos sean más cautelosos?

Twilight se quedó parada un momento.

̶ Mmm… Tal vez tienes razón. Después de todo, el resto de los secretarios principales del gabinete se han estado negando a hablar conmigo constantemente. En especial esa Starlight Glimmer. Se nota bastante que no le agrado.

̶ Yo no diría eso. ̶ La interrumpió Spike mientras se recostaba en su asiento mirando distraídamente al techo.

̶ ¿A qué te refieres?

̶ Bueno, es solo que llevo algo de tiempo observándola, y bueno, ella es así con todos.

Twilight pareció pensativa, era probable que Spike tuviera razón, y tal vez era momento de tomar un nuevo enfoque en todo lo que pasaba.

̶ ¿Por qué no regresas con tu equipo? Tal vez yo no sea tan perspicaz como tú, pero puedo observar si algo sospechoso sucede alrededor de la reina y te lo diré.

̶ ¿Harías eso por mi Spike?

̶ Claro, para eso están los hermanos.

̶ ¡Oh es cierto! Aun no puedo irme, la reina dijo que vendrían Cadance y Shining mañana.

̶ Ella tiene un título real ¿sabes?

̶ Oh vamos, somos familia, no hay necesidad.

̶ Empiezas a comportarte como la consentida de la realeza que todo el mundo dice que eres.

Twilight le puso cara de pocos amigos.

̶ Claro, lo dice el chico que utiliza su posición en el gabinete para intentar conquistar a la primera chica que se le cruza enfrente.

̶ ¡Oye! No es mi culpa el ser tan irresistible.

̶ Si claro, por eso tengo tantas cuñadas.

̶ Hmmm… ̶ refunfuño Spike mientras hacia una especia de puchero.

̶ De cualquier modo, me quedare solo esta semana, para ver a Shining y Cadance, tiene mucho que no los saludo. Además, seguro el equipo se las puede arreglar sin mí un poco más de tiempo.

* * *

La reacción de Pinkie fue casi inmediata, se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de Soarin en un intento de bloquear más balas, Rainbow tardo un segundo en reaccionar, pero antes de que el atacante pudiera disparar de nuevo, había desenfundado su arma y ahuyentado al gánster con varios tiros a la ventana en que se encontraba.

̶ Rápido, ayúdame a revisar si se encuentra bien. ̶ dijo entre gritos Pinkie ahora que el atacante había desaparecido.

Rainbow susurro una maldición por lo bajo y se acercó al Wonderbolt caído, Soarin tenía una expresión de dolor, pero abrió los ojos mientras Pinkie rasgaba su chaqueta para ver que la bala había sido dirigida directo a su corazón… pero el chaleco antibalas que portaba lo había protegido, salvando su vida.

̶ Uff, no es nada, estarás bien ̶ dijo Pinkie mientras se pasaba la mano por al frente.

Soarin se le quedo viendo un momento con una expresión bastante extraña, de la cual solo Rainbow se dio cuenta. Pero no duro lo suficiente para decir algo al respecto. El peli azul se levantó enseguida corriendo a la puerta de entrada.

̶ Esto no me gusta nada, prepárense, sin duda adentro nos recibirán de la misma forma.

̶ Creí que tu contacto era aliado. ̶ dijo Rainbow, recuperando su actitud natural.

̶ Al parecer algo ha cambiado últimamente, de cualquier modo, no sabemos con quien se encuentra, así que es probable que por eso nos ataquen. Sera mejor no asumir nada e intentar entrar.

* * *

Dentro del edificio los hombres empacando se alteraron enseguida y el cliente de Cheese estaba bastante enojado.

̶ Habías dicho que este era un lugar seguro. –Decía con fiereza mientras sujetaba al sujeto excéntrico de la camisa.

̶ Oye oye, relájate, estoy seguro de que no es la policía ni nada de eso.

Uno de sus guardaespaldas llego entonces a su lado y lo arrastro con fuerza.

̶ Tenemos que irnos señor.

̶ ¡Hey! espera un momento, ¿Qué está pasando?

̶ Están atacando el edificio señor.

̶ ¡¿atacando el edificio?! ¿Pero quién, porque?

̶ Se trata de los wonder… los shadowbolts, señor, parece que quieren arrestarlo… a usted y su cliente.

Rover había tenido que pensar rápido, sabía que Cheese tenía acuerdos con los wonderbolts, podría intentar razonar con ellos, pero tenía que salir de ahí con él lo más pronto posible. Su única alternativa era alterar a su cliente para persuadirlo.

̶ … ¡¿Los shadowbolts?! ¡¿Acaso son los que atraparon a Discord?! Cielos, Cheese Sandwich, usted nos ha vendido. ¡Hay que salir de aquí rápido!

̶ Debe haber un error Sr. Spicepus, los Wonderbolts no me venderían de esta forma.

̶ ¡¿USTED TRABAJA PARA LOS WONDERBOLTS?!

Cheese se llevó la mano a la frente en señal de que se había equivocado de argumento mientras que Rover sonrió al ver que su plan funcionaba. Y se apresuró a jalar a su jefe al garaje mientras el cliente se apresuraba a entrar en su camioneta al escucharse más disparos justo del otro lado de la pared.

* * *

̶ ¿Escuchaste eso? ̶ dijo Fleetfoot consternada luego de la primera detonación que había derribado a Soarin, luego se escucharon los disparos de Rainbow. ̶ ninguna de esas armas fue la de Soarin, y estoy segura de que fueron en la puerta principal.

Rarity parecía bastante sorprendida.

̶ … ¿Qué hacemos?

̶ Sin duda necesitaran ayuda, toma esto, ponlo en el vehículo de Cheese, lo reconocerás porque tiene un extraño pollo de goma en el tablero.

̶ ¿Qué es esto?

̶ Un localizador, no vamos a dejar que se escapen tan fácil ¿o sí? Apresúrate. Nada de esto es normal.

Rarity se apresuró a colocar el dispositivo y alcanzo luego a Fleetfoot que se encontró con Applejack y Flutershy en la puerta trasera.

̶ ¡¿Qué henos está sucediendo?! Creí que conocían a este sujeto ̶ grito la rubia bastante alterada.

̶ Relájate vaquera, nosotros tampoco esperábamos esto. El punto es que debes de estar preparada para cualquier situación si te dices ser una agente…

Pero Fleetfoot se detuvo a la mitad de su sermón al oír cada vez más cerca el sonido de un motor rugiendo a su máxima potencia proveniente del otro lado de la puerta.

¡CRASH!

Una camioneta voló la cortina de metal junto con algunas partes de pared y salió toda velocidad, a punto de arroyarlas.

̶ ¡Muévanse!

Fleetfoot grito y todas se arrojaron hacia los lados para evitar el impacto. Una explosión se escuchó entonces desde el interior de la bodega.

* * *

En cuanto Soarin abrió la puerta principal, reconoció a dos sujetos que comenzaron a disparar enseguida contra ellos. Las paredes de la pequeña bodega se veían bastante afectadas por el fuego de las armas enemigas.

̶ Parece que no tienen intención de dejarnos ver a Cheese. ̶ dijo Soarin mientras se cubría y trataba de encontrar un momento para devolver el fuego.

̶ Su cliente debe ser un pez bastante gordo. –Dijo Rainbow mientras se apresuraba a devolver el fuego.

̶ Tal vez… o podría ser otra cosa….

̶ De cualquier modo, creo que lo que nos urge ahora mismo es entrar ¿no es así?

Pinkie apareció de pronto a un costado de Soarin, y asusto a ambos cuando vieron un par de granadas activas en sus manos. Con rapidez sobrehumana se colocó en la posición adecuada para lanzarlas dentro del recinto. El fuego enemigo ceso enseguida al mismo tiempo que los tres se cubrían…

¡BOOM! ¡CRASH!

La explosión fue acompañada de una sacudida que se escuchó en la parte trasera del edificio, los sujetos que resguardaban la entrada se apresuraron a huir en cuanto vieron entrar a Soarin y las chicas.

Mientras tanto en la parte trasera. Applejack y el resto intentaban recuperarse luego de que aquel auto saliera destrozando todo a su paso.

Fleetfoot se había recobrado enseguida pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada un sujeto que salía a toda velocidad por la misma puerta destrozada, la golpeo con un extintor por la espalda con increíble fuerza, haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

Ni Applejack ni Rarity pudieron hacer nada para detenerlo, ya que el sujeto saco una mini metralleta enseguida y comenzó a dispararles. Fueron capaces de cubrirse por poco y fue una suerte que el sujeto tuviera demasiada prisa como para detenerse a rematar a Fleetfoot que yacía indefensa a sus pies.

Detrás del recién salido y aun teniendo el fuego de cobertura del otro sujeto. Aparecieron dos tipos más. Aunque más bien, era uno muy fornido que arrastraba al otro.

̶ ¿Agente Fleetfoot? ¿Qué carajos hacen? Conozco a estas personas. ̶ Protestaba un hombre de cabello chino con una expresión extraña de diversión a pesar de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor ̶ Chicos, creo que no deberíamos escapar.

̶ Tendrá que hacernos caso esta vez señor Cheese.

Applejack trato de responder el fuego, pero solo lo habían usado para escapar. Cuando los disparos cesaron Soarin aparición en el umbral junto a Pinkie y Rainbow.

̶ ¿Dónde está el comerciante? ̶ Pregunto Rainbow violentamente, mirando en todas direcciones.

̶ ¡Se lo llevan esos malvados!

Pinkie señalo hacia el hangar, donde se vio que un automóvil salía a toda velocidad. Soarin sin embargo fue enseguida junto a Fleetfoot y pareció examinarla mientras Applejack Rarity y Fluttershy se acercaban.

Rainbow tomo carrera por un momento en un intento de seguir el auto, pero al ver que nadie la seguía se quedó parada.

̶ Se escaparan.

̶ No te preocupes, Fleetfoot puso un rastreador en ese auto. Los tenemos. ̶ Respondió con tono sombrío Soarin mientras cargaba a Fleetfoot aun inconsciente. ̶ Reagrupémonos, en el cuartel.

Los disparos habían atraído la atención de la policía local y varias patrullas llegaron pronto. No había rastro de la camioneta del cliente y el resto de la mercancía que no habían logrado empacar seguía en la bodega. Eran un montón de piezas de auto robadas y piratas.

En medio del tumulto de patrullas y explicaciones Applejack se acercó a Rainbow.

̶ Por un momento pensé que el súper agente dejaría a su compañera para perseguir a aquellos sujetos. Parece que después de todo no es tan malo.

̶ Ja, tú lo oíste, solo fue porque sabe que tenemos un rastreador en ese auto. No creo que le haya puesto mucha atención de otro modo.

̶ No lo sé... tu no viste su rostro cuando vio a Fleetfoot en el suelo… realmente se vio aterrorizado por un momento…

La rubia siguió su camino, mientras Rainbow reflexionaba sobre las cada vez más raras actitudes del Wonderbolt.

El equipo se retiraba, una ambulancia se llevó inconsciente a Fleetfoot enseguida y Rainbow pudo ver a Soarin bastante pensativo junto a la destrozada puerta trasera.

Luego de titubear bastante, se decidió a hablarle, sentía curiosidad por ese sujeto.

̶ ¿Cómo esta Fleetfoot?

̶ ¿eh?... Los paramédicos dicen que no es nada grave, pero le dejara un gran moretón…

̶ Ya veo…

̶ Esos sujetos, que nos atacaron, uno dijo mi nombre… Pero no logro recordar haberlo visto antes.

Rainbow iba a contestar, pero Rarity los apresuro para retirarse.

* * *

Trixie había estado pocas veces en un lugar tan lujoso, el hecho de haber rescatado a ese Discord había traído a su vida un montón de nuevas experiencias, pero lo que más evidente era para la chica, era el hecho de que ese sujeto sin duda era el tipo más extraño que jamás había conocido.

Se hospedaban en un hotel donde no hicieron preguntas sobre nada, Aunque Sunset no había cambiado su aspecto y solo usaba ropa que le cubriera el rostro lo mayor posible. Discord si se había hecho un completo cambio de look.

Su cabello había pasado de ser largo y en una coleta a un corte bastante conservador, se había rasurado, usaba pupilentes para ocultar sus característicos ojos amarillos y con las gafas que traía siempre, parecía un tipo completamente distinto.

"Todo un renacimiento" decía siempre.

Habían escapado de la base por las alcantarillas y luego en un vehículo que encontraron en medio de las montañas. Con el cual se dirigieron a la metrópoli de Trottingham. Una ciudad tan grande como la capital, aunque no tanto como Manehattan.

Trixie había dejado de preguntarse realmente por el hecho de que Discord la conociera, pues la mayor parte del tiempo desde que se encontraban en la ciudad se la pasaba con Sunset. Quien se la pasaba enseñándole sus habilidades a la chica, en especial en cuanto al manejo de armas. Por alguna razón la pelirroja se empeñaba en que debía utilizar con maestría varias armas de alto calibre. Aun no le decía porque pero si le había asegurado que en sus próximas misiones seria de vital importancia que aprendiera bien.

Se recostó temprano ese día. El hecho de que su cama fuera cómoda era algo que no sentía desde niña. Cuando era considerada una niña dotada e iba a aquella lujosa escuela en la capital…

Aquellos pensamientos fueron poco a poco apoderándose de su mente mientras caía en ese limbo entre estar dormido y despierto. De pronto la puerta se abrió suavemente, pero fue lo suficiente para despertar a Trixie, que enseguida tomo el cuchillo junto a su cama y observo con cautela quien había entrado.

̶ Lo siento… solo venía a charlar un poco. ̶ Era Discord. Lo cual no evito que Trixie siguiera alerta. Era la primera vez que el sujeto se le acercaba luego de que lo recataran. ̶ ¿Puedo pasar?

Entro y se sentó en el único sillón que había en la habitación. Muy cerca de ella.

̶ Se me hace algo extraño que no hagas muchas preguntas, en especial luego de como solías ser de niña. Supongo que no te interesa saber mucho ahora…

Trixie le lanzo una mirada de atención entonces. Discord lo tomo como señal de interés. El hombre le dio una sonrisa amable

̶ … ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos ̶ Trixie solo negó con la cabeza̶ Bueno, no me extraña, eras pequeña, pero tu padre hablaba mucho de ti. Fue por la época en la que estudiaste en Canterlot. Aunque conocía a tus padres desde antes de que nacieras.

Trixie conocía a la perfección sobre las amistades y el pasado de su padre, pero aun así le molestaba un poco el hecho de que le restregaran en la cara que su padre era un delincuente. El rencor en su mirada debió notarse demasiado porque Discord enseguida puso cara de miedo.

̶ Tranquila, no me mal entiendas, conocía a tu padre desde antes de que yo empezara mi carrera, jeje. ̶ Se disculpó con una mano en la nuca. -̶ El caso es que me alegra que después de todo este tiempo trabajemos juntos. Créeme que nadie más que yo desea que le metas una bala en la cabeza a ese engreído de tu tío. ̶ El sujeto había cambiado su actitud de miedo por una mucho más dominante de una forma tan repentina que no parecía normal. ̶ Claro que… habrá que hacer otras cosas antes.

Trixie lo observaba con cautela, ese sujeto no era normal. Podía aparentar lo que sea pero jamás demostrar quién era en realidad, sabía que no debía fiarse de él mucho. Aunque tena la seguridad de que en ese momento su vida estaba prácticamente en sus manos.

̶ ¿Qué cosas? ̶ Pregunto inexpresivamente.

Discord solo sonrió de forma un poco macabra.

̶ Pronto te lo diremos, solo digamos que… Sunset te tiene algo de celos.

Y con eso se levantó tapidamente y salió de la habitación dando pasos largos. Trixie no dijo nada más y decidió no pensar más en ello. Tenía una corazonada extraña. De que aquello realmente le convenía.

Antes de volver a acostarse volvió a recordar su niñez en Canterlot. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando recordó a la única persona que la había tratado bien en aquellos difíciles días de escuela…

* * *

̶ Es extraño verte tan comunicativo.

̶ Solo quiero que la chica se sienta cómoda, después de todo. Hay que ser amables con alguien que nos hará un favor tan grande como el que te hará a ti…

̶ No me hables de eso. De haber sabido que le pedirías eso a ella, jamás habría aceptado ir a buscarla.

̶ Oh por favor Sunset. No seas resentida. Puedes cambiar papeles con ella si gustas, no creo que le cueste mucho trabajo a ella darte un tiro por la espalda…

Sunset gruño y lo miro con intenso odio, pero hablo con indiferencia.

̶ No entiendo porque ella en específico.

̶ Ja. Cuando trabaje para Sombra hace algunos años. Esta niña me causo bastantes problemas. Tenía que vengarme en algún momento. Confiaba en que sería después de que se deshiciera de su molesto tío pero, las circunstancias ameritan otro orden de acontecimientos. ̶ Discord hablaba con una felicidad macabra que hacía sonar sus palabras como las de un psicópata ̶ Jajaja, aunque claro, también es porque creo que es divertido hacer que alguien más asesine a Celestia frente a ti.

Sunset hizo ademan de abalanzarse sobre él pero se contuvo. Acción que solo hizo reír a Discord.

̶ Me encanta que seas tan agresiva. Y hablando de diversión Sunset. ¿Qué tal si tú y yo nos divertimos esta noche? ̶ Le dijo con un tono bastante sugestivo.

̶ Argh, tienes que estar bromeando.

̶ ¿Qué? Es una noche joven ̶ Contesto recuperando su actitud burlona de nuevo mientras se ponía un sombrero a juego con su traje. ̶ Y hay que aprovechar mi nuevo look.

̶ ¿No crees que es arriesgado salir así nada más? ̶ Sunset hablo en voz alta pero Discord ya había desaparecido por el portón. ̶ Hmm. Solo espero que esa niña tenga muy buena puntería.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Esta historia no ha muerto ! :D

Siento la tardanza, pero no quiero dejar incompleto este proyecto, ya tengo el siguiente capitulo escrito, solo me falta reevisar, lo subire el proximo dominog a mas tardar, y espero poder tomar mi antiguo ritmo de publicaciones haha.

Espero dejen sus comentarios de que les ha parecido.

Saludos!


	6. Noticia

Twilight realmente se sentía como en casa caminando en los largos pasillos del palacio real en Canterlot. Un privilegio del que muy pocos podían presumir, más aun, por el hecho de que en esos momentos casi la mitad de su familia se hospedaba en él.

̶ ¡Date prisa Spike! no quiero llegar tarde.

̶ Relájate Twilight, solo tenemos que cruzar el salón principal.

̶ ¡Argh! Puede que a ti te envíen seguido al imperio de cristal, pero tiene meses que yo no veo a Cadance y Shining

Twilight siempre se ponía bastante histérica cuando se trataba de tiempo, y Spike estaba más que acostumbrado a eso; por lo que no le tomaba mucha importancia a sus constantes prisas.

̶ Oh no.

̶ ¿Que sucede?

̶ La reina quiere que vaya a buscar a la princesa Luna, para informarle sobre algo que está pasando en la televisión. Mmm. Supongo que te alcanzare luego. ̶ Dijo Spike mientras revisaba su celular que acababa de sonar. ̶ así que no tienes que seguir esperando, ya puedes ir a ver a Cadance

̶ Bueno, supongo que te veo en un rato. No tardes Spike.

La prisas evitaron que Twilight interrogara más al chico, pero en cuanto salió de la habitación se empezó a preguntar sobre qué era lo que pasaba en la tv para que Celestia deseara informarle a su hermana. Todos sabían que la princesa Luna dormía hasta tarde.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de otra persona caminando a la vuelta de su habitación y choco irremediablemente con ella.

̶ ¡ugh!... ¡lo siento! No la vi…

̶ No te preocupes, estoy bien… ¡Oh! Tu eres Twilight Sparkle, ¿cierto?

Twilight reconoció enseguida aquel peinado y postura tan correcta. Era Starlight Glimmer. La Secretaria de Defensa que por alguna razón vagaba por los pasillos de las habitaciones reales. La peli morada ya tenía días intentando hablar con ella ya que era su principal fuente de sospechas al ser la co-fundadora de los Shadowbolts, además de ser quien daba las órdenes junto a Luna.

̶ Emm... Sí, soy yo. Mucho gusto. ̶ Contesto lo más cortésmente posible. ̶ Un placer conocerla Secretario.

Starlight le mostraba una sonrisa bastante difícil de interpretar. Y la reacción por su choque desapareció enseguida de su semblante.

̶ El placer es todo mío Twilight. Te he visto en las últimas sesiones del consejo y la princesa Luna me informo de tu constante inquietud respecto a nuestras políticas recientes.

Twilight procuro no alterarse, era evidente que esa mujer tenía la firme intención de confrontarla ahí mismo.

̶ Bueno, sin duda estará enterada de que trabajo para la guardia real. Y es inevitable que solicite alguna información respecto a los arrestos de criminales tan importantes como Discord.

̶ Claro, claro, para investigar el caso de Shimmer, Bueno, sinceramente yo pedí ese caso para la Agencia (los Shadowbolts) pero la reina insistió en dejarlo en manos de ustedes. Por el éxito que tuvieron en el pasado. Creo que fue una decisión bastante insertada sinceramente, como podrás deducir, de ese modo no tendrías necesidad de pedir información alguna.

̶ Creo que la reina tiene derecho a decidir quien se encarga de los criminales que intentan asesinarla. –Twilight respondió con cortesía pero su tono era de agresividad.

̶ Bueno, no me mal entiendas, la reina hace un excelente trabajo de gobernación, pero. En lo que respecta a la seguridad nacional… no es digamos… la más perspicaz.

A Twilight no le gustaba en lo más mínimo como se estaba refiriendo esa mujer a la reina, pero se controló lo mejor posible mientras ella seguía hablando.

̶ Como seguramente tú sabrás, Discord estuvo bastante tiempo libre. Y aun con la existencia de agencias como los Wonderbolts. La delincuencia internacional siempre ha tenido un gran desarrollo en nuestro país. Se requería una acción inmediata para contrarrestar el crecimiento constante de la influencia de los traficantes a gran escala.

̶ ¿Pero porque de esa forma? Estamos en tiempos de paz. Parece que la princesa intenta formar un ejército especializado.

̶ No seas ingenua Twilight, puedo aceptar ese tipo de pensamiento de cualquier ciudadano, pero seguro que tú te has dado cuenta de las crecientes amenazas de la corrupción dentro del mismo consejo.

Twilight intento no parecer sorprendida, pero aquello era algo que jamás había escuchado decir a nadie.

̶ Existen muchas amenazas dentro de nuestra propia casa Twilight, tu misma lo has experimentado con Sunset Shimmer. A punto de matar a la reina siendo parte de su mismísima guardia. Las cosas no andan bien Sparkle. Y es más que nada debido a la incorrecta administración del poder de la reina. ̶ Starlight hablaba con elocuencia sin igual y daba pequeños pasos alrededor de Twilight. Tenía la completa atención de la peli morada que cada vez estaba más sorprendida de lo que le decía. ̶ La reina es muy generosa, comparte la información con todo el consejo cuando la tiene y confía en cada uno de sus súbditos debido al respeto que sabe que le tienen. Pero en realidad. La población política es demasiado grande, y no todos agradan de las políticas que emprende, algo se trama Twilight, desde hace tiempo. Yo lo vi, al igual que la princesa Luna. Es por eso que se crearon los Shadowbolts.

̶ Si es así, ¿porque no solo informan a la reina? ¿Cuál es la razón para apartarla?

̶ Es obvio que la primera línea de defensa es el secreto y el anonimato Twilight, y la agencia opera de esa forma, entre menos gente sepa lo que hace realmente, mejor. Incluyendo a la reina.

Twilight trataba de procesar todo lo que escuchaba. Al parecer Luna también sabía que algo amenazaba a la reina y ahora esta tal Starlight fundamentaba aún más todas sus sospechas.

̶ Tienes que comprender que el hecho de que no te informemos, aunque pueda significar que te facilitemos tu investigación, es crucial para que no se filtre nada de información. Si nuestras sospechas son correctas. Sin duda la reina debe estar siendo vigilada de algún modo, no podemos permitir ese tipo de filtración.

Twilight se quedó bastante pensativa. Esta mujer cada vez parecía menos lo que ella pensaba y sin embargo tampoco le daba buena espina.

̶ Es una lástima ¿sabes? Sugerí que te anexaran al equipo principal en cuanto surgió la idea de los Shadowbolts. Pero la princesa Luna se negó, debido a tu proximidad con la reina y el resto de tu equipo. ̶ aquello despertó de su trance a la joven detective.

̶ ¡¿Iban a reclutarme a mí?!

̶ Así es, pero ese era el problema, solo tú nos interesas, de hecho. –saco un pequeño papel y comenzó a anotar ̶ la oferta sigue en pie. Ahora que te conozco seguro puedo convencer a la princesa. Si deseas unirte, solo llámame.

Starlight le otorgó su número en un papel. Mientras Twilight lo recogía; por un instante le dio la impresión de que una sonrisa macabra se formaba en el rostro de la mujer, desapareciendo enseguida.

̶ Pero bueno, supongo que también tienes cosas que hacer, así que espero nos veamos luego. Si es que sigues quedándote en el castillo.

Twilight se despidió con cortesía y mientras se alejaba, la Secretario se volvió para decirle finalmente.

̶ Obviamente esta oferta es exclusivamente para usted agente. Cuídese.

Y se fue.

* * *

Cuando Twilight llego a la oficina de la reina, su consternación debido al encuentro con Glimmer no había pasado del todo, y aunque esperaba con ansias el rencuentro con su hermano y su cuñada, el ambiente ahí no le ayudo a disipar sus pensamientos.

̶ ¡Chicos! Cuantos tiempos sin verlos… ¿Qué sucede?

Luna, Spike, Cadance y Celestia observaban el televisor en la oficina, las noticias parecían de último momento. Shining Armor fue el único que se acercó a saludarla.

̶ ¡Twili! ̶ dijo el joven con alegría mientras cargaba a su hermana ̶ Spike dijo que saliste antes que él, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Me alegro mucho de verte.

̶ También me alegro mucho de verte hermano. Me distraje en el camino un poco. Pero, ¿qué sucede aquí?

̶ Twilight, que bueno que llegaste, supongo que tampoco sabias de esto

Twilight puso atención a la televisión entonces. La narradora parecía terminar una nota muy larga pero el titular lo resumía bastante

" _Revuelta en base militar. Caos total."_

̶ "Finalmente, el resultado es lamentable. Luego de la revuelta por parte de las diferentes facciones fragmentadas de la guardia real, se ha instaurado el orden por parte de los recién formados Shadowbolts. Sin embargo, esto abre la puerta a demasiadas cuestiones, que si bien, se han estado mencionando en el consejo, ahora más que nunca se necesita que aclaren los altos mandos. Pues un ejército dividido no es bueno para ninguna nación."

Luna se levantó enseguida, y con un semblante bastante alterado comenzó a realizar llamadas. Cadance fue rápidamente a saludar a Twilight.

̶ Twilight, que alegría verte después de tanto tiempo.

La mujer que ejercía el cargo de emperadora en el imperio de cristal era apenas unos años más grande que Twilight. Y sin embargo, su apariencia era completamente respetable, aunque algunos caían en la trampa de pensar que no era buena para las riñas políticas por su increíble atractivo y figura de modelo. En realidad, se había hecho del cargo gracias a su excelente habilidad de estrategia política e inclusive militar.

Antes de ella, el imperio estaba dividido y era víctima de muchas guerrillas pequeñas, fue gracias a sus habilidades estratégicas y políticas liderando la capital que logro aliarse pacíficamente con otros gobernantes en las diferentes provincias del imperio, con el tiempo y haciendo uso de su misma estrategia política finalmente lograron unificarlo. Posteriormente, gracias a su cercanía con Equestria, habían impuesto un gobierno bastante estable. Con ella a la cabeza.

Por donde se le mirara aquello era un logro impresionante dada la edad de Cadance. Sin embargo, Twilight sabía muy bien que no debía juzgar a las personas basándose en los prejuicios.

Y es que además de todo, era su cuñada.

Shining, su hermano, siempre había trabajado para la corona como guardia real. Fue enviado al imperio a ayudar cuando se instauro el gobierno y por azares del destino termino casado con la mismísima emperadora, ejerciendo el cargo junto a ella, pero sin abandonar por completos sus tareas de guardia real.

̶ Cadance, ¡cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Sé que has venido con frecuencia a la capital. Pero he estado ocupada en cada ocasión, no recuerdo la última vez que pudimos reunirnos en paz.

̶ No te preocupes Twilight, créeme que entiendo a la perfección lo que es el trabajo sin descanso. ̶ dijo amablemente. ̶ Y bueno… creo que ahora mismo estamos en una situación que amerita mencionarlo.

̶ Es cierto, ¿qué fue lo que paso en esa base militar? ̶ Pregunto al aire.

̶ Hubo una revuelta al parecer. ̶ Contesto Shining.

̶ ¡¿Revuelta?! ¿Por qué?

̶ Por lo que has estado escuchando en las reuniones del consejo Twilight, miembros de la guardia real no están de acuerdo con la creación de Shadowbolts. ̶ Le contesto Celestia, interrumpiendo la conversación con un semblante bastante agotado. ̶ Me temo que la agencia uso esta base para encerrar a sus últimas capturas. Eso no les agrado a varios miembros de la guardia y hubo un conflicto armado entre ellos y aquellos que están de acuerdo con el apoyo entre agencias de defensa. Al parecer. Los Shadowbolts, junto a miembros del ejército del imperio de cristal fueron llamados para controlar la situación.

̶ Pero Su Alteza. ¿Cómo es posible que no nos hayamos enterado de esto en cuanto sucedió? ̶ pregunto Spike de pronto.

̶ Puede deberse a muchas cosas Spike. Ya mande a llamar al general Wind Rider.

̶ El general se marchó. Está en la base. La gente requiere respuestas y lo mejor será darlas lo más pronto posible. ̶ Luna había regresado y se mostraba bastante seria. ̶ acabo de hablar con los capitanes de los Shadowbolts, la ayuda que proporcionaron fue solicitada por la misma guardia. Por eso tampoco estuve enterada. Ahora mismo la secretaria de defensa también está en camino, parece que habrá una conferencia de prensa mañana para explicar la situación.

Todos se quedaron callados. Luna no dijo nada más y se retiró. Los demás parecían expectantes a alguna orden por parte de la reina.

̶ Twilight. Necesito que contactes a tu equipo. Spike, tu iras como mi portavoz a esa conferencia. Twilight será tu guardia. ̶ Se acercó a ella y hablo con cuidado para evitar que el resto escuchara lo que le dijo. ̶ Y quiero que investigues que paso realmente en esa base.

Twilight asintió con la cabeza a la orden de la reina.

̶ Lo único bueno que tal vez salió de todo esto es que ese villano de Discord por fin murió en su celda.

̶ El sujeto había sido encarcelado Shining. No creo que sea bueno que lo hayan asesinado debido a sus conflictos internos, eso tan solo es una muestra de lo grave que es la situación. ̶ Cadance hablo con mucha seriedad a su marido. ̶ Su Alteza, si usted lo requiere, puedo proporcionarle toda la ayuda y apoyo que necesite para sobresalir de esta crisis.

̶ Es muy amable de tu parte Cadance. Pero tomare mis propias medidas. Spike. Por favor prepara las cosas necesarias para que Twilight y tú salgan lo más pronto posible en dirección a la base. En un momento te indicare lo que quiero que digas.

Spike asintió y se apresuró a obedecer a la reina.

* * *

̶ ¡Son mentiras!

Soarin estaba como un loco, no podía aceptar lo que estaba escuchando, y aunque intentaba controlarse, todos en la habitación comenzaban a temer por lo que podía hacer en su histeria.

̶ Esto sí que es bastante inesperado. ̶ Dijo Rarity, casi todos estaban conmocionados.

̶ ¡¿Porque no enteramos de esto por las noticias?! ¿Acaso no trabajamos como parte de la guardia?

̶ Llamare a Twilight. ̶ Applejack salió de la habitación con prisa.

̶ Tenemos que ir a esa base urgentemente. Fleetfoot. Prepara el helicóptero.

̶ ¡Wow, wow wow! Relájate, estamos a la mitad de una investigación, no podemos solo irnos a un lugar en el que no nos han llamado. ̶ Lo atajo Rainbow.

̶ ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Discord no murió ahí! es obvio que es una fachada, tenemos que investigar donde está. Podría encontrarse ya con Sunset.

̶ Cielos Soarin, creo que estas yendo demasiado lejos con tu paranoia.

̶ ¿No les parece bastante extraño que lo capturen y enseguida sea convenientemente asesinado en medio de un supuesto conflicto interno?

̶ Bueno, creo que el agente Soarin si tiene algo de razón. ̶ Dijo Pinkie pensativa.

̶ Umm… si, es algo extraño. ̶ La secundo Rarity.

̶ Aunque sea extraño chicas, no es como si nos correspondiera investigarlo a nosotros.

̶ Alguien lo tiene que hacer Rainbow. Y nadie más le sabe seguir la pista como yo. ̶ era la primera vez que Soarin la llamaba por su nombre. ̶ tengo que ir a esa base militar, y no me lo pueden impedir.

̶ Estamos en un caso nosotros mismos, nos asignaron ya una misión, ¡y la prioridad debe ser cumplirla! ̶ Fleetfoot comenzaba a sonar bastante alterada también.

Applejack volvió a la habitación en ese momento e interrumpió la respuesta de Soarin, que cada vez se veía más excitado

̶ Parece que no será necesario que discutan sobre esto. Acabo de hablar con Twilight, me dijo que nos dividiéramos, al parecer la reina le pidió que vayamos a esa base escoltando a Spike.

̶ ¿A Spikey? ¿Porque él?

̶ Parece que habrá una conferencia de prensa mañana y el hablara en nombre de la reina. Pero no solo eso. Twilight pidió que vayamos porque dice que necesita ayuda con algo.

̶ ¡Perfecto! está decidido entonces.

̶ Soarin, antes de que decidas nada, recuerda que tenemos un rastreador en el auto del Cheese, no podemos arriesgarnos a perderles la pista. Tenemos que seguirlos. ̶ Fleetfoot se había tranquilizado, pero su tono era retador.

̶ Lo sé. Y confió en que tú podrás hacerlo a la perfección. Yo iré a esa base, tengo que averiguar si de verdad murió Discord. O que es lo que planea.

̶ Bien, si Twilight quiere que vayamos yo también iré. ̶ A Rainbow le agradaba la idea de volver a trabajar con su líder.

̶ ¡Y yo! ̶ dijo Pinkie con entusiasmo.

̶ Supongo que será mejor que yo también los acompañe. ̶ dio la rubia.

̶ ¡Arg! De acuerdo, el resto vendrá conmigo en el auto. Rastrearemos a ese comerciante y veremos porque nos atacaron.

̶ Si esa conferencia de prensa es mañana, será mejor que nos apresuremos. Usaremos el helicóptero. –dijo Soarin con autoridad.

Las chicas se dispersaron, Fluttershy y Rarity parecían conformarse con la situación, pero Fleetfoot siguió a Soarin con una mirada bastante severa.

̶ Soarin, sé que todo esto es muy importante para ti. Pero…

̶ Se lo que vas a decir Fleetfoot. Pero te aseguro que no estoy paranoico. Tú sabes que Discord no caería así de fácil. Hay algo detrás de todo esto que me huele bastante mal.

̶ … Lo sé, lo sé, también tengo un mal presentimiento. Y el hecho de que ayer nos dispararan no debe ser coincidencia tampoco. Es solo que… ten cuidado por favor. Las balas no siempre van a dar en tu pecho.

̶ Tranquila, se cómo cuidarme. Además, para lo demás te tengo a ti.

̶ Esta vez no me tendrás, así que deberás ser más cuidadoso.

̶ En ese caso tendremos que confiar en las habilidades de nuestro equipo de apoyo. ̶ Soarin le sonrió a su compañera mientras miraba al resto de las chicas que parecían ya casi estar listas. ̶ ¿Ya tenemos algún indicio de adonde podría dirigirse nuestro fugitivo?

̶- El rastreador indica que se dirige al norte. Pero puede ir a cualquier lado. Entre más pronto salgamos tras él, más fácil será adivinar su destino. Te lo informare en cuanto lo sepa.

̶ Asumiré que Sparkle se unirá a nosotros en la base, no sé qué vayamos a encontrar exactamente pero también te mantendré informada.

Fleetfoot asintió y se retiró a arreglar lo necesario para separase.

̶ Por cierto, gracias por preocuparte por mí. Ya sabes, por lo del golpe que me dieron.

̶ Ten más cuidado la próxima vez. ̶ le respondió Soarin bromeando.

El peli azul se quedó pensativo entonces, primero les disparaban sin razón aparente, y ahora esta noticia… estaba seguro de que había algo más detrás de todo, no solo él lo sospechaba, también Fleetfoot.

Su pensamiento se quedó fijo en la base militar, ¿Qué encontraría exactamente allá? Y sin duda lo sucedido con Cheese también era extraño. Fleetfoot también tenía que andarse con cuidado, ya le habían disparado a ambos esa semana.

Rainbow había escuchado parte de la conversación entre los dos wonderbolts y ahora observaba a un Soarin bastante pensativo. Recordó entonces como es que le habían disparado. Y reunió un poco de valor para decidirse a preguntarle lo que no había podido después del encuentro en la bodega.

̶ Hey… ¿estás bien?

Soarin despertó de su trance enseguida, aunque Rainbow estaba casi frente a él, solo pareció notarla hasta que le hablo.

̶ ¿Qué dices?

̶ Umm… Solo pregunte si estás bien.

̶ Claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

"¿Siempre tiene que ser tan altanero?" se preguntó Rainbow.

̶ Bueno, es solo que hace apenas unas horas recibiste un disparo en el pecho.

̶ Oh sí, eso, no te preocupes, el chaleco detuvo por completo la bala. ̶dijo mientras tocaba su pecho intacto. ̶ ¿tu estas bien? Reaccionaste rápido.

̶ Si claro, me alegra, no es que me haya preocupado ni nada pero… jeje fue bastante genial como te levantaste como si nada luego de recibir ese disparo.

Soarin se le quedo viendo por varios segundos.

̶ Los chalecos que usamos son bastante avanzados. Pediré a la agencia que envié algunos para ustedes también, no me gustaría que nadie de mi equipo salga herido.

La peli arcoíris no pudo evitar el notarse sorprendida, ahora la reconocía como miembro de su equipo.

̶ Eso sería… bastante genial. ̶ contesto con un poco de timidez.

Soarin le sonrió y se acercó a ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

̶ Seguro. Y gracias, tu reacción evito que esos sujetos me remataran en el suelo.

Y enseguida se encerró en su oficina a prepararse.

Rainbow no estaba segura, pero pudo sentir un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

YAY!

Ok, espero enserio continuar a este ritmo :B

Se que puede ser algo raro y confuso, pero bueno, el ataque donde rescataron a Discord ocurrio un dia antes del ataque en la bodega, pero los SB tenían que "limpiar" asi que la noticia no se corrió hasta pasados dos días, y digamos que lo que vimos de Discord en el capitulo anterior ocurrio al mimso tiempo que este capitulo.

Tengo que tener mas cuidado con los tiempos xd, en fin.

Espero que dejen comentarios de cualquier cosa. Haha la verdad si me gusta esta historia, pero esta bastante larga aveces ya quiero escribir lo del climax y estos capítulos se tornan pesados para mi. De cualquier modo, vere si escribo otro one shot por ahí para despejarme.

Saludos!


End file.
